


A happy baby

by kittenlove21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Character Bashing, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Enemas, Extremely Underage, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Smut, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, bottle, ddlb, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenlove21/pseuds/kittenlove21
Summary: Harry is so tired after the final battle. He decides a change in scenery is necessary and moves to America. He runs into the avengers and just wants!! wants to belong and be taken care of by such powerful beings. All he can think of is he wants to be carefree and be theirs to care for.Please DO NOT READ if the tags bother you. This fic has EXTREMELY UNDERAGE tag. Stop commenting about how awful this is. Don't like? don't read. That being said it will be a happy fic with no violence.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Steve Rogers, Harry Potter/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Harry Potter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 376
Kudos: 1912
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best Marvel Crossovers, Harry Potter, Marvel





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story will include underage sex, various kinks and open relationship . If this bothers you, please DO NOT READ. 
> 
> I will adding more chapters soon. So if you like it might be a good idea to subscribe. Thank you.

Harry was tired. He was so so tired. Tired from the sleepless nights and hunting the Horcruxes and worrying about what they can eat net. Now that the battle was over, he expected to feel happy or at the least relieved but all he felt was tired. 

Ron and Hermione were apparently together now and they strongly hinted that he himself should get together with Ginny. But Harry Potter was not 15 anymore, he knew now he didn’t want that. He wanted a relationship, but he had no interest in fucking a girl. He even had a particular dislike for his own cock. Sometimes late at night he wished he was born a girl, not because he thought he was one, but maybe then he would have been shown more kindness and compassion. Maybe he could find a Prince Charming who would come rescue him for a change. Someone who would take care of him. And Harry in turn would take care of their needs. Harry knew for certain now that he wanted to be the one getting fucked. He wanted to lie on his belly and present his ass to his savior to do as they wished.

His one regret was not realizing it sooner. If he had he would have tried to get some sooner. He could just imagine being younger and being held by a man so much larger than him as he bounced on a large cock. Just thinking about it made him hard. But he paid it no mind. He didn’t want pleasure from his dick. He wanted it from his hole. His tight little pucker that he played with often. But not with anything other than his finger. He didn’t want to make himself too loose for when the time finally came for him to lose his virginity.

Harry knew it had been a risk to go to the battle a virgin. He could have very easily died a virgin. Or more accurately, stayed dead a virgin. But it was a risk he had to take. None of the boys at Hogwarts would have done. He wanted to find the right man.

Harry wanted to be used, no question there. But he wanted to belong to the right person. Someone who will see him as a gift. So unless he found that person he would just have to manage.

After everything that had happened in his short life, he deserved to be happy. To be taken care of, loved and pampered. And of course fucked hard and often. He wants to spend days not walking, simply being carried around; fed and dressed by someone else. A more deviant part of him wants to stay in diapers. He wants to make a mess in his diaper and be lovingly cleaned, then fucked full of cum before being placed in a fresh diaper so he can slowly leak the cum out again.

Harry had done his duty to magical world. Now his goal was to set his own life. He needed to find himself a good daddy so he wouldn't have to keep carrying all these burdens. Someone will take care of him the way he needed. Keep his belly full of warm milk and his ass full of warm cum.


	2. Black House

Harry had returned to the Black house after the battle. He didn't have the energy to go back to the castle and talk to his friends. Molly had asked him to come over to the Burrow but he had declined. Hermione and Ron were happy in their own little bubble. He was happy for them, of course he was, but he was so tired and just needed his own space to think. 

Ginny had tried to kiss him after the battle but Harry pushed her away. He didn’t want that, he barely managed not to gag. Harry decided then that he didn’t want to go back to the Burrow or the castle. That’s how he ended up at 12 Grimmauld place. He had a late dinner and went to the library. He had taken a bath and changed into some clothes that were new and felt a lot different but oh so wanted. He was wearing an adult size cute onesie. It had blue polka dots on it. He knew he looked a bit silly in it. But beggars can’t be choosers. And he really loved the feeling of these baby clothes on his skin. He wasn’t wearing any underwear either. So he needed to walk a bit carefully so his bits didn’t pop out. But just trying these clothes made him more aware of the fact that he did not want a traditional relationship. He had no intentions of being tied down to a witch deemed acceptable for the Potter name and produce heirs of his own. 

Among the rows of books, he found a small section that seemed to be hidden away; it quickly caught his interest. The Blacks were notoriously famous for their collection of books on dark magic. Harry kept looking to see if anything of use came out of it. There were a lot of spells and enchantments that could make one's sex life very interesting. Halfway into his perusal and Harry was already getting sleepy, the day's events finally catching up to him. All of a sudden Harry sat straight and carefully reread the passage. Harry couldn’t believe his luck. It was a dark spell to transform a witch or wizard back into a child. It can’t be cast on anyone, thankfully, one needed to cast it on themselves. There was also a simple counter spell but not something that could be activated accidentally by the child form itself. The words would just have to adjusted a bit to choose the desired age, but other than that Harry was pretty sure he would be able to do the spell wandless. 

Harry couldn’t believe his luck, with this spell he could have everything he wanted and be happy the way he wanted. All he needed was to find the right brute who will be loving to him. Who will love taking care of baby Harry and also enjoy fucking the shit out of him. Literally or figuratively. But Harry knew he couldn’t risk that in magical Britain. The press would have a field day with it if it came out. And even if he found someone willing to hide this secret with him, it wouldn't be the same. Also, he didn't want to risk someone trying to take revenge on him from either side of the war, either for killing the dark lord, or not killing him fast enough.

Harry made a sudden decision to move across the pond and start his search in muggle America. He knew this wouldn't be an easy task. He wanted to find someone morally corrupt enough to fuck his baby self but also a kind human being who won’t hurt him, or Merlin forbid, try to use him to make money. Harry had no trouble with the idea of being shared. But that needed to be in an equally loving and caring environment. He would prefer someone well off simply so that they had more time on their hands and could indulge Harry whenever he wanted. He also wanted an older guy, even at seventeen, Harry was quite mature. He wants his partner to be the mature one so Harry could simply let loose and have fun. Harry wants to spend his day with simple activities, being fed, dressed and bathed, maybe he could do some coloring on his own and have nap times and playtimes. And most importantly being fucked multiple times a day, so his boycunt will stay happy. If managing that required more than one man, Harry had no problem with being the boytoy of a few kind but depraved men.

You see, Harry wanted to be a slut but without an iota of slut-shaming. He wanted to be seen as a gift and treated that way too. And after the shitty life he has had so far, Harry knew this was going to happen for him. It may take some time but he will find his perfect lover.


	3. Nap time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plane ride to New York

It was finally happening. Two months after finding this spell Harry managed to move to America. Before leaving he set up several charities to help with the restoration efforts and for people who had lost family members. Harry wasn’t a cruel person. He knew he had more than enough money to help others. Once everything was set he let his friends know that he would be unavailable for some time. And to not look for him. He promised that he would take care of himself but he just needed some time to do some soul-searching.

“Not the horcrux hunting type, of course”. Harry said jokingly. Ron let out a startled laugh and Hermione shook her head. She stepped closer and enveloped him in a tight embrace, “Just promise me you will try to be happy Harry”. She held on for several moments and whispered “I just want you to be happy. I know Ron is hoping you will come back and marry Ginny, but I can tell that’s not what you want any more”. With that, she stepped away while still holding Harry’s hand. She gave it a light squeeze before fully stepping away. And Harry realizes she has handed him a vile of sorts. They changed some more pleasantries before leaving.

Harry closed the door quickly and checked the vile. And was surprised to see Felix felicis. Even without knowing his plan, Hermione has managed to help him. Harry knew once he got to New York he would be able to use the potion to aide him in his freedom.

Harry has already got his gold changed for some dollars. He packed some clothes and bought an airplane ticket to New York. He also packed a few books he loved from the Black Library. Who knew there were so many spells for sex? 

He didn’t want to travel with magical means and have that record for the ministry to find. For extra measure, he used a spell from one of the books to make sure he cannot be found using any sort of magic means.

So, he was now finally on his way to New York, two months after the final battle. He knew it might not be easy. But he didn’t want to sleep with some random guy. He wanted to give the gift of his virginity to the right man. A quick shag was not what Harry wanted. He wanted someone to be sweet to him, to take time with his body and fuck him hard. and then take good care of his ruined hole and tired body.

The man who sat beside Harry on the plane seemed very interested in him. He was mid-thirties to early forties and quite good looking. He was dressed in a smart suit. About 6 feet in height, he even helped Harry with his carry-on luggage. Harry was very grateful, he was still only about 5 feet 2 inches. He expressed his gratitude when he sat down beside him. The guy seemed amused and there was a twinkle in his eyes. He kept rubbing his thighs against Harry’s. Harry even played along for a little bit. Pretending to be asleep so the man could watch him and touching a little. Harry could feel the man moving his hand under the blanket on his own lap. So he wanted to use Harry's hand to rub himself.

Harry decided it wasn’t such a big deal. If the handsome man wanted to use him just a little bit, well there wasn't any harm in that. So he let his body go lax. He let his head drop to the nice man's shoulder. He very carefully moved Harry's head so he wouldn’t hurt himself in his sleep. Harry decided then that the kind man deserved to have some fun for his thoughtfulness. And so stayed silent and enjoyed the good feeling of being used.

At first he used Harry’s hand on his clothed cock. He took his time and used Harry’s hand to grab himself a few times. After a while, he finally seemed to realize Harry was in a deep sleep and opened his zipper. He took out his dick and placed it in Harry’s hand. It was a nice long and thick cock. Harry’s mouth started to water but he didn’t want to break the illusion of sleep. Minutes went by. His hand was being used like a fleshlight. And Harry loved it, so he relaxed until he felt warm cum cover his hand.

Harry could feel the man hesitate. He clearly didn’t want to clean his cum off Harry’s hand. Harry didn’t mind. If the nice man wanted to mark him with his cum, who was he to deny it. So he stayed ‘asleep’ to see what he did. After a little bit of maneuvering, he opens Harry’s own zip. Harry started to panic, he didn’t want a handjob. But realized he didn’t need to worry. His cum covered hand was wiped to the front of his own boxers. He realized belatedly that now it looked like he came in his sleep. Harry felt giddy with happiness. The man closed his zipper and helped him move so Harry could sleep more comfortably. And Harry in his happiness went to sleep against the kind man’s shoulder.

What Harry didn’t know was that the kind man was none other than Tony Stark.


	4. POV Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder this is a smutty rotten fic, so the story isn’t always logical.  
> Again I plan on updating pretty frequently so might be a good idea to subscribe.  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate it.

Tony was pissed.

He couldn't believe Pepper was punishing him like he is a spoiled child. Well in her defence, he supposes that he does act like one occasionally.

But that did not mean Pepper had to be so cruel as to make him fly on a regular plane for what? Seven hours? Thank goodness she wasn't mean enough to make him fly economy. He will just have to take a drink and hope to pass out after the set of boring meetings he has had.

Tony knew he could try to fly in his Iron Man suit, but decided against it. If he tried to pull something like that, Pepper will just try to find an even worse way to punish him for blowing those meetings. He knew he could be harsh to her and make sure she doesn't behave like this in the future, but Tony will never to that. Pepper has always been one of her closest friends. So if she wanted him to stay on the first-class seat on a plane, that's what he will do.

Before he could board the plane, Tony saw the most lovely young man sitting nearby. He was fidgeting adorably as if he was sitting on an uncomfortable butt plug. Tony felt himself stir in his pants at the thought. Although the beauty was sitting, Tony was sure he was rather short. He had a head full of messy curls and seemed to be in need of nap time. Tony could just imagine the beauty curling up on his lap like a cat and dozing off, as Tony played with his hair.

Seeing the boy's seat number on his ticket, Tony made a quick decision and arranged to be sat beside the beauty. The beauty seemed so lost in his own world he didn't even suspect anything was out of the ordinary. In just a few minutes, Tony was following the beauty to their seats. The seats were too congested and small, but Tony figured that he could work that to his advantage.

To Tony's delight, his little beauty was really little and was having trouble placing his luggage in the overhead compartment. So, of course, Tony helped him out. His beauty seemed embarrassed but thankful and blushed so adorably. Once seated, he tried to thank Tony but seemed to be too affected by his looks and kept blushing, unable to make eye contact.

Tony knew he should introduce himself properly and ask the pretty boy out. But something told him he should not start an open conversation in this closed space, his pretty boy might not handle that kind of conversation well and feel caged in. So Tony tried to touch him occasionally and see how the boy reacts, and to his delight, his baby boy stayed silent and pretended he was falling asleep! As if Tony would fall for that. But he decided not to point it out. If the act of sleep helped him be more relaxed to enjoy Tony’s touches, who was he to complain?

Tony took his time to touch the pretty boy. His arms and thighs, his chest; the boy was just perfect. After a while, his precious boy laid his head down on his shoulder. Tony’s heart skipped a beat, he had to make sure this boy stayed his. He slowly took the boy's hand onto his own lap. He took his time rubbing the boy's hand on his cock. Once he was fully hard and the boy still pretended to be asleep, Tony opened his zipper and placed his dick on his baby boy's hand. He used the boy's hand to slowly jerk himself off.

The pleasure built up and up until he came all over the boy's hand. He knew the right thing to do was wipe his cum off the boy's hand, but Tony just couldn’t do it. He was tempted to wipe the hand on the boy's face and see his cum adorning the perfect boy’s face. But he resisted; he didn’t want to embarrass the boy that much. So he compromised and wiped the cum on the boy's own boxers. The pretty boy was wearing cute boxers, almost childlike cute. Hmm.. interesting.

Tony manhandled the boy into a more comfortable position. If the boy didn’t protest to being his cum rag, he surely won’t mind some cuddling with Tony. He could feel the boy finally doze off in his arms. Tony felt a weird tugging at his heart. Not just the relief of coming, or the smug feeling of getting the hottie he wanted to his bed. But true happiness at the trust and comfort the boy displayed. Tony knew no matter what, he will do anything he can to keep the boy happy. It didn’t even matter what he himself wanted he just wanted to make this precious boy his and more importantly, happy.

Tony placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and rubbed his hand through his hair. It was going to be a long flight, but for once in his life, Tony was calm and happy and relaxed. He could watch his precious boy covered in Tony’s cum sleep for hours. Maybe next time the boy would nurse on his daddy’s cock with his pouty lips while he napped.


	5. Let Daddy take care of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note. This fic will get smutty, if that bothers you don’t read. But Harry will be absolutely on cloud nine. This fic if basically Harry centric, where almost everyone is nice to him. And admires the fact that he is so slutty. 
> 
> Subscribe if you like the story. Will update soon.

Harry woke up sometime later. He blinked a couple of times to understand his surroundings. He realized he has practically climbed onto the kind man's lap in his sleep. And the front of his pants was still a little damp and sticky. Harry groaned in mortification. He enjoyed the events before his sleep and tried to enjoy the casual intimacy. But to his horror, the thought of moving away made his heart clench. Harry had miscalculated, he was a virgin after all. It made sense that he was not ready for casual sex. But how could he explain all that to the kind stranger, whose name Harry didn’t know, and who's cum was still covering his body?

Tony was surprised the boy slept for so long really. He really should have just picked him up and went back to first class. That way the boy could sleep more comfortably. Not that he looked uncomfortable in his sleep. He had his head resting on the crook of Tony’s neck, arms around Tony’s middle and legs on the boy's own seat while he slept on Tony’s lap. His boy looked perfect on his lap. 

Harry took a deep breath and prepared himself to move away. But soon found himself unable to move. He looked up to see the kind man smiling down at him endearingly. Harry blushed bright red remembering what he had let the older man do to him.

“Well hello there pretty boy! Had a good nap?” Tony asked as he slowly ran his hand along the boy's tensed back. His precious boy relaxed somewhat. 

Harry smiled despite himself at sweet words. “I am sorry Sir, I disturbed you in my sleep, I really didn't mean to.. I mean .. I don't... I am just sorry Sir” Harry finished in a rush.

“Nonsense!! No disturbance at all. Feel free to use me as your bed anytime you want sweetheart”. Tony touched Harry’s face lightly with the pad of his thumb. “ And no Sirs, please. My name is Tony. But if you don't feel comfortable enough to call an elder by their name, feel free to call me Daddy”. Tony finished with a wink. He watched how the sweet boy blushed and tried to hide in his neck but seemed even more embarrassed about it. Tony loved it, the boy was adorable. He was sure that his pretty boy would look just as adorable sucking Tony's cock under his desk at the office, or sitting on his dick while they watched tv. 

Harry wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. His brain was still a bit jazzy with sleep. And using that as an excuse, he could start calling the kind man Daddy. He really did look like a daddy. He would surely be a kind daddy to Harry. It felt as if he was already seeing the effects of the Felix felices without even drinking it. Or maybe the fates finally decided to let him be content. Harry shifted around a little but didn’t try to move away anymore and smiled up at the older man. “Daddy then, my name is Harry”.

Tony felt the arc reactor in his chest start to glow brighter with the way his baby was smiling up at him, honest and trusting, and everything Tony didn’t even know he wanted or needed. Some god-like being surely decided Tony needed to have the best gift in the universe and thus dropped the boy on his lap. An absolute beauty, yet so modest and sweet and eager to please. The way he said Daddy made Tony feel that he would give up anything he needed but he won’t give up this precious gift. But he was too choked up with his emotions to really say anything. Is this what love at first sight felt like? Because what Tony thought would be just some kinky fun, is starting to feel like his only real goal in life.

But Tony refused to go into this half-cocked, he has to make sure the boy doesn’t leave him once the plane lands. And telling the boy about his feelings now will surely overwhelm him. So he will take his time. The boy's emerald eyes seemed to sparkle when he called Tony daddy. Yes, that’s it, Tony can use that to his advantage. He will easily take help from his Daddy and let him take care of him like a spoiled princess. Tony will make sure the boy becomes his and that his baby boy is the happiest little boy ever.


	6. Precious star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter for you all. Hope you all enjoy it. Things will get very nasty in the next chapter. So stay tuned.

Tony finally let Harry move off of him and sit on the seat beside him. They smiled at each other. Both unsure about the other's feelings but willing to do their absolute best to start something more serious than a random handjob from a stranger. 

Once Harry sat in his seat and moved the blanket off, there was a clear and distinct stain on the front of his dark slacks. Harry was curious to see how Tony, no not Tony, how his Daddy will react to it. Now that without any work on Harry’s part he got to call him Daddy, he was not going to going to stop without being told. In reality, Tony probably could pass as Harry’s father. They looked similar enough and had a big age difference, at least twenty years if Harry had to guess. He shivered at the thought, he could just imagine using the spell. Turning himself small enough that his daddy will have to carry him around. Brush his hair, give him a bath. Dress him up in pretty clothes, maybe even put him in a diaper so he didn’t mess up the pretty onesies.

Tony looked down at Harry’s pants, his own cum marking his boy. “Oh no!! Look at that did my baby have a good dream and cream his pants? Does daddy need to put you in a diaper for your naps baby?” Tony jokes lightheartedly. Instead of setting up a contract Fifty Shades style, he will go about it more naturally and see what his baby boy reacted to. He would never force his own depravities on the boy, but there was no harm if his boy would be interested in being his baby boy. The boy did willingly call him daddy. Was that just an offhand joke? Or will the boy really accept him as his daddy? 

Tony would love nothing more than to love his baby boy as both a father and a lover. With the kind of issues he had with his own father, it was really not surprising that he wanted to be everything his father was not. And somewhere along the line he started to want a boy of his own who would depend on him for everything sexual and non-sexual. And he would spoil his baby rotten. Tony just knew Harry could be his perfect baby. The boy seemed both mature and so vulnerable at the same time. And a bit touch starved too. 

Harry knew this was a crucial point in their conversation. He could easily laugh it off and pretend the idea was ridiculous. Or he could swallow his pride and embarrassment and indicate his affiliation towards such depravities.

Harry sucked in a breath and replied “Whatever you think is best, daddy”. He let his eyes go a little wide and looked up at the man innocently through his lashes.

Tony was so pleased and proud. His little love was so brave admitting to him that his daddy could dress him in whatever he wanted. “Well then, don’t you worry daddy will take care of everything for you. Once we get to New York, I will get clothes more suited to Tony Stark’s baby”. Tony shamelessly reached for the front of Harry’s pants and rubbed him through his pants. “But next time you cream your pants like this, daddy will have to punish you baby.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. He felt a bit heartbroken, he thought this man could be his daddy. But the man was thinking of punishing him for something Harry didn’t even do. Harry’s eyes started to water and he quickly looked down. Was he really that wrong about the man’s kindness?

Tony quickly realized his mistake. The boy did not like the idea of being punished. “No no baby! Please don’t cry. Come to daddy” Tony cuddled the boy closer to his body and rubbed his back soothingly. “Oh poor baby!! Daddy would never hurt you. I was only teasing, I promise Harry I had no intention to hurt you”. Harry slowly relaxed in his hold and nodded his head. So very glad that his new daddy was so loving.

“I was only going to say as punishment you would have to stay on my lap without your dirty pants. Would that have been so bad, baby? Would you mind sitting your precious bare bottom on daddy’s lap? I would be so careful with your bum and your boyhole I promise ”. Harry started to get hard at the thought and with the way they were pressed together Tony could easily tell his predicament. He chuckled kindly. “Well then that’s what we will do first once we get to my car. Daddy doesn’t wanna risk someone unworthy seeing your precious bum but I can’t wait to see your little pucker sweetheart. Will you let daddy see your little star, baby? Daddy will make sure your hole is nicely taken care of, little boys like you needs daddy’s love deep in your hole”. 

Harry nodded his head eagerly. He didn’t even have to do anything, and his daddy was already taking care of him. Suggesting he will take care of Harry while they get to their destination. Harry could not be happier. So he just rubbed his cheek against his daddy’s chest and hummed contently.


	7. Small confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the completed option to work in progress since I got a few messages about if the fic is done already. I plan to add a lot more chapters to it. All my chapters are small I know, sorry.
> 
> Please DO NOT READ if the tags bother you. This fic has EXTREMELY UNDERAGE tag. Stop commenting about how awful this is. Don't like? don't read. That being said it will be a happy fic with no violence.

The new couple spent the rest of the ride quietly cuddling. They had a lot to talk about, but this wasn’t the time. Harry knew he needed to tell Tony about being a wizard. But no matter how much he liked the older man he needed some time to make sure the guy won’t try to use that knowledge against Harry or, Merlin forbid, use Harry as a weapon against others.

Harry was done with fighting. If there was another major crisis that would destroy the world? Sure, he would help. But anything else was not his problem. Both muggles and wizards for hundreds of years have suffered and managed to come through hard times without a savior. This boy wonder was done being a savior. It was his time to enjoy himself.

Tony, after the small conversation with Harry, realized his baby didn’t even know who he was. How was that even possible? Was his baby some sort of Rapunzel or Snow White? What other reason could make his baby unaware of who Tony was? He had to talk to the air hostesses to make sure to not bring attention to him. He was honestly surprised that even worked. He was sure someone was going to walk up to him and ask for a selfie. There was much he wanted to discuss but there were people around and as sexy it is to whisper in Harry's ear he would rather his boy rested. Much has changed in a couple of hours.

Once they finally reached New York, Harry felt a bit scared. What if Tony didn't actually mean what he said? What if he was just messing with harry? What if it was just a one time…  
“Hey!! Baby boy! You okay?” Tony said, slightly shaking Harry’s shoulder.

Harry shook his head minutely. Thinking such things were not gonna help, all he could do now is hope that Tony would not play with his feelings. “Sorry, just lost in thoughts”. He slowly walked out of the plane with his Daddy, feeling nervous. Tony placed his hand on the small of Harry’s back, Harry relaxed slightly.

“Come, baby! Daddy will take you home. New York is a big place, I don't want my baby getting lost.” Tony ushered Harry to his own car. Once they were finally in the car, Tony sighed. Finally, his boy is safely tucked beside him. “Now baby, once we get to the tower. Daddy will give you a bath, then we can relax in my bed and talk.”

Harry startled, he had almost fallen asleep again. Something about Tony just made all his walls come down. “Right, sure”.

Tony looked at him, stared at him for a bit. Harry started to shift in his seat. Did he do something wrong?

“Harry, listen to me very carefully”, hearing his first name, the wizard's heart broke, no ‘baby’. How did I manage to fuck up so easily? But Tony cleared his throat to get Harry’s attention and kept going. “I really like you, Harry. I know we don't fully know each other, but we can take our time and go slow if that's what you need. I just feel like you are mine and thus suggested I take you home with me. But if that bothers you, you can tell me, baby boy, I promise I will understand and I won't be mad. Or, god forbid, try to force you. I will never hurt you, precious boy, I swear on my life. If you don't want me to touch you and then walk around naked all day, I promise I will do as you wish.”

Harry realized his eyes weren't blurry because of his glasses, but that he was crying. He half-heartedly wiped his eyes after taking off his glasses and threw himself at Tony. “I am so sorry I am acting all weird daddy. I promise this is what I want. I was just overwhelmed with happiness I guess. I can't believe my luck that I met you.”

Tony hugged Harry closer to his chest and rubbed his baby’s shoulders and back. “I am the lucky one sweetheart, you are so sweet, I don't even deserve to touch you, but I will do anything and everything you want I promise”, Tony promised vehemently.

Harry got a glint in his eyes, but quickly changed his expression to bashful innocence, “But daddy I don't wanna decide what happens. I want you to decide everything for me. I wanna be your baby and let you do any sort of depravity you see fit to me daddy. If you want to keep me naked all day, then I will happily stay naked all day no matter who is around us.”

Tony smiled and squeezed Harry’s ass with both his hands. “Well, then I think you need a good bath and maybe even an enema. Then I think for the next two days you should just stay as my baby so we get to know each other better, maybe a toddler? So I decide when you need a bottle or when you need to pee. But don't worry though I will fuck you full of my cum no matter what age I make you play”. Harry just grinned at him. He was sure now that Tony was perfect. And as soon as he got the chance he will use the spell to ‘play’ a little as his daddy wanted.


	8. Stark Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally arrives at Stark Tower and learns a little more about his Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a longer chapter. please leave a comment if you are enjoying this. Sorry that it took me a while to update.

The rest of the car ride was peaceful. Harry laid his head on his daddy’s shoulder and looked out the window. New York was certainly different from London. But Harry had a feeling with the help of his daddy he would have no trouble settling in his new life. Snuggled in his daddy’s lap while Tony cupped his bum with his big warm hands. It made Harry feel safe and secure.

Finally, a magnificent building caught Harry's eye and he stared at it in amazement. Tony must have noted some change in him and looked up to see what caught his attention and let out a low chuckle. “Did my baby boy like the look of his new home?” he asked. Harry, too lost in his gaze, looked back at his daddy and went over the question in his head again, ‘his new home’? Does that mean that's where his daddy lived?

Tony seemed to understand Harry's train of thought and said, “Oh baby! You really are a baby! You really don't know anything about New York or me, do you?” At his question Harry nodded dumbly, he felt too relaxed to be offended or try and act more ‘adult’. He was sure whatever he needed to know Daddy will take care of it.

“Well, baby boy lets start your New York education. Your daddy here is the Tony Stark, as in the owner of Stark Industries. I am Ironman also, of course, can't forget that your daddy is a superhero can we?” Tony kept talking while enjoying the wide-eyed look of wonder on his baby. Harry nodded cutely showing that he was listening to his daddy’s every word.

“From now on you will be living with me at Stark Tower penthouse, that also houses the other avengers like Thor, Captain America, Winter Soldier, Hulk and the others. But don't worry about them, if they want to stay in my tower and eat my food and use my weapons they need to respect the way we want to live our lives. So no need to go all shy on me, darling. If you wanna watch the tv while nursing on my cock in the common room, then that's what you can do. If it bothers them they can leave. Do you understand, my little slut?” Tony asked.

Harry nodded again, blushing. “Yes daddy I understand, I just worry that they might go around spreading damaging information about our relationship.'' Harry nervously admitted. He wasn't going to hide his thoughts and worries from his daddy. He needed to be honest with his daddy for everything to work out.

Tony was more than happy to share the full situation with his baby so that he didn't have to worry. “Actually baby they can't do that even if they wanted to, not that they do. I have had the most ironclad NDAs signed by everyone on the tower including the Avengers. They can not share any information about my private life or my work or inventions without spending the rest of their lives in jail in a very remote location. Trust me on this, whatever we do in the tower will not be privy to the general population”. Harry was happy to know that when he finally used the spell they wouldn't have to hide away in one room. But also that his depravities won't harm his daddy in his work and social standing.

Harry didn't realize that while they were talking they had gotten significantly closer to the tower. He only noticed then they entered the private garage and the bright light of the day dimmed. Soon Tony was leading him towards an elevator and telling him not to worry about their luggage, ‘someone will carry them to our floor, don't worry your pretty little head sweetheart.’

They got into the elevator but Tony didn't press any buttons. Soon they were moving up at a fast pace. Once the door opened Harry was speechless. The door opened to a grand space, glass walls all around and decorated tastefully. Tony clearly had good taste or had money to decorate it accordingly. Tony led Harry to the nearest sofa and sat down while Harry stood between his parted legs. “Now my darling I simply can not wait any longer to see your delectable body.” Harry blushed at that and broke eye contact to look down at his feet. “Why don't you take off your clothes and then I will give you a tour of my floor and we can have a shower followed by lunch. I don't think my baby needs clothes for any of those activities. Don't you agree?”

Harry blushed even more but started to take off his clothes. ”Whatever you think is best Daddy” he replied cheekily. Tony just gave a grin and in lieu of an answer just watched the boy strip in his living area in broad daylight simply because Tony asked him to. His boy was eager to please, and as told, didn't even protest touring the floor naked while Tony stayed fully dressed.

Tony already knew the boy was perfect but looking at all that milky skin revealed to his eyes he felt himself salivating and growing hard in his pants. But he ignored both feelings, he will take his boy in his decadent bed first before doing anything more naughty. Harry had cute little pink nipples. He barely had any body hair, as if he really were a baby. And when Harry finally kicked off his slacks, Tony just barely stopped himself from pouncing on the boy. Harry had the cutest little dick Tony had ever seen. Even hard it was barely 3 inches. As if his body knew its job was to be a cocksleeve so didn't bother with growing a real dick. And it was so skinny, too skinny as if it was a finger, skinnier than Tony's own finger for sure.

Tony finally pulled himself together and helped the boy to turn around so he could see his boy's backside. And what a backside it was. Harry's ass was just perfect. All round and soft, not hardened with muscle and pale beside Tony's tanned hand. Tony slowly pulled the cheeks apart to finally get a look at Harry's most important anatomy. His little hole. His tight little virgin hole.

“ Oh, baby you have the cutest little hole I have ever seen. It's just begging me to fuck it right now. No lube, no stretching. I should just tear you apart and take what's mine right here. You will get used to the pain soon enough” Tony said huskily. Harry moaned at his daddy's words and bent over so his daddy could do as he pleased. Tony kept staring at the puckered hole and couldn't resist giving it a kiss. “I don't know how I will ever let you wear clothes and hide this beauty. You should always have your hole on display for everyone to see, see that your daddy owns this hole. I am sure it will look even cuter when it's gaping a bit and oozing my cum.”

Tony calmed himself after a few more kisses to the perfect fuckhole and got up to give Harry the tour he promised. Yes, he could have fucked Harry right there. But he had no intentions of actually hurting his precious boy. The fact that Harry would have let him do it was good enough for his ego.


	9. Squeaky clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Incase you didn't notice I got a beta now!! The wonderful notewordy has agreed to fix any mistakes I do. Thank you so much

Chapter 9

In the end, they decided it would be better to take a shower first. Tony walked his baby boy to his grandiose bathroom. It was more like a grand room itself. It even had a sitting area as well as a tv and sound system. Harry looked around, fascinated, while Tony instructed Jarvis to start filling the bathtub. Once done, Tony guided Harry into the water and slipped in behind him. They both luxuriated in the warm water and let it wash away the days' tiredness and the long flight in the cramped plane seat. Tony told Harry about Pepper and how the plane was supposed to be a punishment.

“If I am being honest, by trying to punish me she just led me to the greatest happiness I could ever get in my life.”

At the sounds of such a heartfelt confession, Harry turned around in his arms to look at Tony and beamed. “I don't know about that, a man like you surely already has everything he needs already” Harry teased.

Tony laughed and ran his hands along Harry’s back and stopped at the start of his round bum. He slowly trailed his hand through the crack of Harry’s asscheeks. He rested his hand there with his middle finger on top of Harry's sweet asshole. “Well I certainly did not have access to such a sweet hole before,” he said as he rubbed the puckered opening with the pad of his middle finger.

Harry moaned out loud and enjoyed the touch. Tony quickly slicked his finger with some soap, not the best lube but it'd do for now, and slowly pressed forward and sunk his finger to the first knuckle. Harry relished the slight burn and held on to Tony's strong shoulders.

“Look how pretty you look. Riding your daddy’s finger. Don't worry in a few hours it will be my cock you are riding.” Tony pushed more and his entire finger was inside Harry. He slowly played with his baby’s hole. Tugging at the rim to watch Harry's breathless gasps.

After a while, Harry got a little more accustomed to the finger in his ass, so he was tasked to wash Tony's body with the loofah. Once he was done, Tony regretfully pulled out from his boy's sweet ass and washed Harry in return. Once they were both washed they stepped out and then took turns towelling each other dry. Tony walked into his closet and dressed in comfortable pants and a t-shirt. Harry followed Tony to the closet and looked at him expectantly.

Tony chuckled at the look. “Did my beautiful boy want to try daddy’s clothes?” he asked teasingly. When Harry eagerly nodded, Tony pulled him close and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “I'm sorry baby. But you don't get to play dress-up today. Daddy wants easy access to your hole. And even when I do let you wear clothes, it will probably be baby onesies or maybe a cute dress” Tony replied matter of factly. Harry blushed but couldn't hide his grin. Just about a month ago Harry had to hide the fact he wanted to wear baby clothes. Now he didn't even have to try to wear it. Tony was offering him everything he wanted.

Once Tony was dressed he led Harry to the tour he promised. He showed Harry around the floor with one hand on Harry's bum. As the walked his finger got closer to Harry's hole which was still open from the finger fucking in the bath. While they were in the kitchen, Tony finally pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket, slicked up two fingers and pushed them in as if to help him hold the round cheek better. Tony ended the tour at his bedroom while he still had his fingers inside Harry.

While in the room Tony took out his fingers and instructed Harry to lay on the bed on his stomach. Harry whined at the loss of those warm fingers in him but did as asked and waited patiently for Tony to return from the bathroom. Tony returned with an enema kit in hand. Harry could have easily cleaned himself with magic but he refrained from saying anything. He had never used an enema so was intrigued to try it out with his daddy.

“Alright baby boy, now daddy's gonna clean out your sweet bottom. I have already instructed Jarvis to get a few things for you. Just the bare essentials, the rest we will go to the shop together to get so my baby can choose what he wants” Tony said as he gently pushed the lubed enema nozzle on Harry's asshole. Harry nodded absentmindedly. He was too focused on the feel of the slender opening entering him. Soon he could feel the rush of warm water that entered his body. “How does that feel baby? Warm enough right? Once I get you filled up, I'm going to plug you to keep the water inside then we will have a light lunch together” Tony said as he copied the process another time.

Harry jerked in surprise but the feeling was pleasant enough. Tony repeated the process one last time, slid a small black anal plug into Harry and helped him to sit up carefully. All of Harry's attention was on his slightly cramped and rounded tummy and the pressure of the plug inside him. He slowly got up with Tony's help but hold on to his hand tightly.

“Come now baby, I already ordered food and it should be here by now. Let's go eat ”. Harry was lead back to the dining area. Tony had to help Harry get up on the seat. But Tony did not look bothered. He smiled kindly and placed a sweet kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry felt warm all over and not just from the warm water sloshing around in his ass. And the warmth stayed that way as Tony moved around the kitchen to get plates for their food.

Once he set the table, Tony scooted closer to Harry. Harry saw that there was only one plate set. When he opened his mouth to ask, Tony pressed the spoon forward, halting the question. “I wanna feed my baby today Harry. Please don't be upset, but I need to take care of you in every way I can. Sure I will have busy days when you will have to eat by yourself. But when I am here, please indulge me. You are my baby boy now, so everything you need I will do for you. That includes feeding, bathing and dressing you. And once those are done, I will fuck the shit out of you, but don't worry daddy won't mind when you make a mess of yourself”.

Harry moaned around the mouthful of food feeling truly debased and aroused. He couldn't wait for the meal to be over so Tony could fulfil his promises.


	10. Yes Daddy!

Chapter 10

To Harry, the meal seems to go on forever. It was sweet torture. Sweet because Tony was being so nice feeding him so carefully, and torture, because all Harry could focus on, was the soft chair on his bum and thighs, the slight cramping of his tummy, the water in his ass still moving around and his aching hard-on that didn’t seem to get the message that he was eating.

Once they were both done with the food Tony placed the plate in the sink and helped Harry get up from the chair. Tony led Harry to his bathroom and helped him sit down on the toilet. “My baby boy did so well! I am so proud of you baby. Now I am gonna step out and get some things ready for you. Why don't you use the bathroom now, hmm?” Tony asked while running his hands through Harry’s hair.

Harry nodded, relieved that his Daddy wasn’t gonna stay and watch, there was only so much embarrassment he could take for one day. Tony left the bathroom with the door ajar, enough to give Harry some privacy but not so he feels alone.

Harry did his business in peace, he felt a bit embarrassed that the dirty water was there because his daddy was washing his ass so he can fuck him. But he should have guessed that the lack of magic wouldn’t stop muggles from having sex, they simply used tools like these to clean themselves. Once he was done he used the small hand shower and cleaned his ass area too just to be sure. As Harry got up to leave Tony came in and smiled that soft smile. That immediately made Harry much more calm and relaxed. Tony led Harry to the bed and sat him in the middle placing the soft blanket on Harry’s lap.

“Now doll, I know how shy you are so I would like to make it easy for you to communicate with me. I will ask some questions and you just answer with yes or no, would that be easier for you baby?” Harry nods eagerly.

Tony starts with something simple “Is your name, Harry?”

Harry nods but Tony just kept looking at him expectantly. Harry wasn’t sure why until he realized and answered, “Yes, Daddy”.

Tony smiled and praised, “That’s my good boy, such good manners. I know you are anxious to have fun times with daddy. But it’s necessary to talk about these things first so we don't cross a line we can’t come back from”.

Harry really was right, his daddy was perfect. Even though he could clearly see Tony was hard, he was taking the time to talk about things so there would be no unpleasant event in the future.

Tony then asked a series of normal questions like Harry’s age and sexual experience and any triggers that need to be avoided. Then he moved on to more fun topics.  
“Do you like daddy kink?”  
“Yes, daddy."  
“Do you like ageplay?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Do you want a diaper and baby clothes?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Pacifiers and bottles?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Do you want toys like buttplug and cock rings?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Do you like pain play?”  
“No, daddy.”  
“Do you like knives or whips?”  
“No, daddy.”  
“Are you okay with public sex or just in front of the Avengers here in the tower?”  
“Both, daddy.”  
“Do you mind them touching you?”  
“No, daddy.”  
“Is it okay if I share you with them?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Are you interested in piss play?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Scat?”  
“No, daddy.”  
“Blood?”  
“No, daddy.”  
“Spanking?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Do you want me to use condoms?”  
“Um, are you clean, daddy? And will you only fuck me, daddy?"  
"Yes, baby. To both."  
"Then no condoms, daddy." “Alright then. So you wanna stay here with me as my baby?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“And in the future, if anything bothers you, you will come straight to me and tell me right?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“If anyone else gives you trouble, even the Avengers. Call you by a name you don't like or touch you in a way you don't like. What do you do? ”  
“Come to you and tell you daddy” Harry truly was getting into a little headspace now. Never in his life had he had protection and affection like this.

“Alright then. Enough questions for tonight. Let's get my baby boy ready for bed. You stay here and let me go get the packages JARVIS got delivered.”

With that, Tony left the room to bring the supplies he would need. He quickly returned with some clothes, a diaper, and lube. With an adoring smile on his face, Tony dressed Harry in the footie pajamas. Harry looked down to see the pattern on it. It was red and gold!! Harry already approved and on the chest, it said in big letters ‘Iron Baby’. There was a buttoned-up flap near his crotch that Harry realized would make going to the bathroom much easier and he wouldn’t need to take off the whole thing.

“Look how cute my baby looks” Tony cooed at his boy, peppering kisses all over his face. “Now babe lay on your stomach so daddy can get to your cute little butt,” he said as he placed a sweet kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry did as told. He was sure that Tony will prepare him for sex. Harry was so happy with his decision to wait to lose his virginity. Once he laid down Tony placed a pillow under his hips to get a better angle, Harry's bum now raised. He could feel Tony’s warm hands on his butt as he parted his asscheeks, the flap now unbuttoned and resting on his lower back. Harry felt a little shy about how long Tony just kept staring at his puckered hole.

When Harry started to fidget, Tony finally broke out of his stare. His boy’s hole was just too pretty not to stare at. So he dove down and started to lick his boy’s rim. He knew his boy was a virgin. So he didn’t want to rush it, he took his time licking Harry. Only after fifteen minutes of torment did he get the lube out and press a finger into that warm, tight hole. He slowly moved in and out, making Harry moan and call for his daddy.

Harry was so close to cumming but was trying to hold on. Tony realized though and said “Baby you don't have to try to hold on. You are my baby. You get to cum as many times as you want. And if you get too tired to go all the way today that's okay too, baby". He placed a bunch of scratchy kisses on Harry’s neck.

Harry didn’t have to be told twice. As soon as Tony went back to fingering, this time with two fingers coiling inside him, Harry let loose. Tony was amused but didn’t comment on it, his boy came without even being touched on his prostate. But he won’t mention that as it could make Harry think he somehow lacked in his first true sexual experience.

Tony took out his fingers and petted Harry's head and showered him with kisses. “Oh, baby you did so well. You look so pretty, spilling your cum like that. You are an absolute angel” Tony whispered into his ears.

Harry took several minutes to come down from his high and smiled a soft smile at Tony. “That felt really good daddy. Thank you” he said shyly.

Tony felt his heart clench, this boy was too good to be real. “I should be the one saying thank you, sweetheart, for trusting me enough and coming with me. You are so brave my little boy. But daddy has you now. I promise I will protect you with everything I have. And I will make sure you are always happy”, Tony sealed his promise with a long kiss.

As the kiss continued Harry moaned and tried to grind his ass against Tony's still hard cock. Tony groaned and took some more lube to start stretching his boy again. They kept exchanging soft kisses until Tony had three fingers inside Harry and deemed him stretched enough. He got off quickly to discard his clothes and covered his now red dick with some lube. “Are you ready to feel daddy's cock in your shithole baby? We got it all cleaned, after all, it's only fair I dump my cum in there” Tony asked as he rubbed the head of his dick on Harry's puckered star. Harry just moaned in response and tried to thrust down. Tony took matters into his own hand and slowly pushed forwards. He was instantly gripped by his boy's virgin ass. Yes, he spent almost an hour stretching him, but his boy still felt tight around his aching cock.

“Fuck you are squeezing daddy so tight. Does it hurt, you need to tell me if my fuck rode is too much for you baby boy?” Tony asked. He didn't want to hurt his boy. Harry shook his head. He already looked wrecked as if he has been fucked for hours.

“N-no, daddy. It feels… it feels so ... good daddy. More please, please daddy ahhh" Harry said brokenly. Tony was already too worked up. And he knew he had Harry for whenever he wanted. So instead of trying to last, he started pounding full force to reach his orgasm. Before he could even get his hand on Harry’s dick the boy was already shooting his second load. His precious boy was just too perfect. He came soon after, knowing Harry was bound to get too sensitive for such a rough fuck. He came inside the boy and stayed like that for a few minutes both catching their breath.

Tony slowly pulled out and got out of the bed. Harry thought about asking where he was going but honestly, he was too blissed out to even open his eyes. Which is why he was startled to feel something cold touching him. He looked down and blushed. Tony was cleaning the cum and lube off his body with baby wipes. “I know some of it is inside you. But I am not going to clean it” he said as he threw the wipes to the bin and got a diaper out. Harry's heart rate picked up at the sight of it and his eyes started to sparkle. Tony noticed it all but didn't comment on it. He moved Harry's bum slightly and placed the diaper under him, pushing it up under the flap so it would sit comfortably under Harry's onesie. He looked at the pretty pink opening as a streak of his white cum slowly leaked out and placed a soft kiss beside it. Harry whimpered but didn't move a muscle. Tony finally closed up the diaper and then the onesie.

“If it gets uncomfortable after the cum leaks out, wake me up and I will change you. I am just not ready to clean my cum off you, I want to know it will leak out of your hole slowly all through the night” Tony said as he laid down and got the covers set around them. Harry blushed and cuddled close, hiding his face in Tony's chest. “And baby I know it won't be easy but I want you to try and pee in the diaper as much as you can. You can use the bathroom for pooping but little boys need their sleep, so no getting up unnecessarily to the bathroom for letting your little bladder go”. Harry just hugged him closer but didn't say anything. Tony placed a sweet kiss on his head and held his pretty boy as they both drifted off to sleep.


	11. Not hard to please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comment if you are enjoying the story. Lots of thanks to my wonderful beta.

Harry wasn't sure why he woke up. But now that he was up, he realized his bladder was full and bordering on painful. He needed to pee so bad! He opened his eyes to take in his situation. It was still dark and he was wrapped up in strong arms. Harry and Tony were spooning with Tony behind him and his head on his daddy's hand. Tony's other hand was wrapped around Harry's middle. Harry closed his eyes again to savor the moment. He knew what he wanted and he had spent the past month dreaming and hoping, but now that he was living that dream… he doesn't even know how to tell how happy he is even in his own musings. He stifled a giggle and his movement made Tony tuck him a little closer and nuzzle his nose in Harry’s hair.

Back to the original problem, though. Harry's bladder was insisting on being emptied before Harry could carry on musing about his happy, no-longer-virgin, life. Harry does remember what Tony said right before he fell asleep. His face heated as he blushed a little, warmth and a bit of embarrassment curling in his gut. Tony wanted Harry to use the diaper, not just wear it as part of the roleplay, but to actually use it. Harry tried to do so but quickly realized that it’s harder than he assumed it would be. He tried to relax his body a little more by telling it that it was okay to let his bladder go.

After another five minutes, Harry finally managed to start peeing. It feels so naughty. Doing this while he is still in bed, cuddled in his Daddy’s arms. He is glad that his daddy is asleep. Harry didn’t think he was ready to do it while Tony was awake and around yet. Imagining his new daddy watching as Harry peed in his diaper filled him with that same warm embarrassment.

Harry's bottom felt warm as he was finally done peeing. He sighed in relief and thought about the night before. Tony was so good to him, Harry was sure when he finally managed to tell daddy about his past and the wizarding world he would still want Harry in his life. If he, for some reason, wanted to keep the baby/daddy time without the spell Harry was willing to do that as well. Maybe if Tony felt comfortable he could just turn himself younger for nonsexual play. But deep down Harry knew that he wanted more than that. He wanted to be carried around and fucked and bathed and dressed and fed all by his daddy. He wanted daddy to be happy that Harry could turn into a baby and still continue their sexual times.

The warmth of his pee was gone and it had turned cold and wet. Damn this was uncomfortable. No way could Harry go back to sleep, he tried to rearrange himself so he was a little more comfortable but that didn’t seem to be working either. In his frustration to get comfortable and moving around in Tony’s hold, his daddy finally woke up. Tony was confused for the first few seconds as to why his boy was moving so much. He wasn’t trying to get out of bed and leave like a one night stand right? But as his brain awoke more he was able to see the problem. His baby’s diaper has changed color indicating that he has peed in it. Fuck!! Tony was getting hard again.

Tony knew there would be time for that later. But his boy needed him now, he must have been pretty uncomfortable with the wet diaper. Tony needed to make a note with Jarvis to wake him up or let him know when Harry needed his diaper changed. He quickly got up and took out a new diaper. He helped lay Harry down and took out the soiled diaper.

Harry realized soon that he has woken up his daddy. He hoped Tony didn’t get annoyed with him and ask him to not use the diaper anymore. But to his immense relief, Tony just started to change him silently. He wiped the entire area with a wet wipe and then placed some powder as well. “Okay baby, you are all clean now. I will wait a few minutes before putting on the new diaper, why don't you lay on your stomach for a while?” Tony asked casually. Harry was so relieved that Tony didn’t get annoyed. Once Tony left the room. Harry was able to muse some more. It felt so good to be cared for like this. Harry didn’t remember everything from his childhood, but he knew for certain he had a horrible time at the Dursley's with the issue of potty training and diaper. He shivered just thinking about it. Harry was glad that Tony’s kink didn’t involve just leaving Harry in the soiled diaper for the whole night. He really seemed to take the role of daddy very seriously. Based on the house and all the things he talked about Tony was a public figure sort of like Harry was in his world. Harry was determined to learn more about his daddy, once Tony was busy with work Harry would try to do some research.

Tony returned in a few minutes and placed something on the side table. He settled beside Harry on the bed and placed his hand on Harry’s lower back. “How are you feeling baby? Are you in pain? Does your pretty hole hurt?” he asked in a soothing voice.

Harry blushed but moved his hands under his face to look at his daddy and replied, “No daddy I am good, I promise. My … my hole does feel a little weird but it doesn’t hurt, sorta like I am more aware of that part of my body.” Harry was beet red by the time he managed to reply. Tony kept running his hand over Harry’s back, paying more attention to the delectable bum. Soon Harry relaxed under his touch and closed his eyes again. Tony gently parted the cheeks and saw the boy’s holes and as expected there was no blood or tears. He tried to push in one finger to check its tightness. It was definitely more loose than Harry had been the night before but not enough for what Tony wanted.

Tony reached for the lube again. He started to slowly prepare Harry again, who remained quiet with a small smile on his angelic face. Tony took his time playing with Harry's hole and was now fingering him with three fingers as he asked, “Alright baby is it okay if daddy fucks your sweet little bottom again?”

Harry let out a small moan and nodded eagerly. Tony rolled Harry to his side and got behind him. Tony lowered his sleep pants and lubed up his already hard cock. He placed one of Harry’s legs over him so he had easy access to his boy's loose hole. Tony pushed in slowly, he enjoyed the breathy moan his boy let out as he pulled Harry closer so he was snuggled against his daddy with his hole touching Tony’s balls.

Tony reached for the nightstand again and found the milk bottle he had placed earlier. He placed the nipple of the bottle to Harry’s mouth and felt Harry freeze. “Go ahead baby, drink the milk. In my rush to fuck your tight virgin hole last night, I forgot to give you a bottle” Tony said as he started to slowly move in and out of his boy’s cute hole. Harry started to suckle lightly on the bottle. He felt his eyes tear up. He didn’t remember ever being given a bottle of warm milk during his time with the Dursleys. The warm milk in his mouth and the soothing motion of his daddy moving in and out of his body in a constant rhythm was cathartic.

Harry soon raised both his hands to cradle the bottle, much like a baby would do and hummed happily. Tony was relieved that boy didn’t mind his mix of sex and comfort together. He let Harry hold the bottle as he rubbed his hand soothingly on the boy's tummy. He didn’t feel the rush to complete, simply kept thrusting shallowly into the willing sleepy body of his baby boy. He trailed his hand lower to take his baby’s little cock into his hand and noticed it hung limply. Tony panicked, did Harry not want what they were doing right now? “Baby? Are you okay? Did you not want to do this? Remember I told you you could tell me if you didn’t like something” Tony asked in a rush.

Tony had pulled out of Harry’s body and was hovering over Harry’s face. Harry blinked sleepily at his daddy. He was pretty sure he had fallen asleep while enjoying the dual sensations. Seeing his calm and happy face, Tony relaxed slightly. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he had feared. He cupped Harry's face gently pulling out the nipple of the bottle. “Harry, baby? Were you not enjoying yourself?”

Harry was suddenly more awake and outraged. How could his daddy even think he was not enjoying himself?

“Of course I was enjoying it, daddy. In fact, I am very mad at you for stoping and disturbing my sleep. Why would you think that I was not enjoying it?”

Tony relaxed after hearing his boy and helped Harry lay on his back as he settled between the parted legs. “I am sorry for ruining the moment then baby, it’s just that you weren’t even a little hard and that got me confused.”

Harry blushed at the reply and knew he had to be honest about this “I'm sorry daddy, I was enjoying it a lot I promise. I'm sorry I wasn’t hard, daddy. I know I am a teenager but I never really seem to get erections as easily and as frequently as other boys in my class did. But I swear I was enjoying myself, it was so comforting daddy I loved it”.

Tony finally realized he didn’t do anything wrong. And knew he needed to make it right, without wasting time he pushed right back into his boy’s ass and started to rock slowly. The sky was starting to light up slowly, indicating the start of dawn. He placed the bottle back in Harry’s hand as he watched amusedly as his boy started to suck happily but was still looking up at him.

“Its okay baby you don't need to say sorry at all. Now that I know it will only help us more in the future. And please know if you don't like something, all you need to do is tell me.” Harry nodded and closed his eyes again. Tony could see the happiness radiating in his boy’s face and made a mental note not to ask too much about the boy’s cock. All he cared about was Harry being happy; if he managed to get an erection or not meant nothing to Tony. Once Harry was more open to him, he would ask if Harry wanted to see a doctor about it, but until then he would not have Harry feel guilty about not being able to get hard.

By the time Tony came, the room was glowing with the morning sunlight and his baby was fast asleep. A trickle of milk drooling from the corner of his mouth. Tony pulled away and looked at his sleeping baby. He looked so peaceful and happy; Tony's cum dripping off his asshole.

Tony was feeling lazy and wanted to go back to bed. But he got up quickly and secured a new diaper around his baby. He also cleaned up Harry’s face and finally cuddled behind Harry. His baby boy was just perfect for him. Enjoyed being fucked even if he was not hard! Fuck!! Tony was the luckiest daddy ever.


	12. Nursery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the new chapter. Please leave lots of kudos and comments.  
> Also sorry that the updates are slow, I am taking summer classes. But this story will be a long one so stay tuned.

The next time Harry woke up, he was well-rested. He felt like a new person if he was being honest with himself. He looked around to see himself alone in bed. He frowned, worried that his daddy had left without telling him. He was still wearing the footie pajamas and the crunching sound as he moved meant a diaper as well.

Harry was just about to get up when a slightly British voice said, “Good morning, Little Master. I hope you slept well. I have informed your daddy that you have woken up and he is on his way here.”

Sure enough, Tony came into the room and smiled at his baby. “Good morning little baby. Did you have a good sleep?” Tony said as he walked over to the bed. He sat down and pulled Harry onto his lap.

Tony took his time, kissing all over Harry's face. Little sweet kisses, not passionate ones. Harry just laid on his daddy’s chest and relaxed. Once Tony deemed him sufficiently kissed he unbuttoned the crotch of Harry’s pajamas to check the diaper. Harry blushed a little but stayed quiet. He knew he needed to get used to it. He loved it, of course, he just needed to let go of all the worries, responsibilities, and social norms taught to him all his life. This was his life now and he would enjoy it.

“Come on baby it’s been awhile you need to pee again,” Tony said, patting Harry’s bum. Harry blushed and tried to hide his face in his daddy’s lap. Tony chuckled at his boy's antics. “How about this? Maybe if you focus on something else it would be easier to let your little bladder go”.

Harry nodded but didn’t look up, that could work. But he definitely couldn’t do it looking at his daddy or while sitting on his lap. That sounded so naughty but absolutely perfect, just sitting on his daddy’s lap, being cuddled and kissed. Then letting his piss go knowing his daddy would clean him up lovingly; one day he would do it but not yet.

Tony helped Harry lay down with his head on Tony’s thighs. Once Harry was comfortable, Tony lowered his sleeping pants and took out his half-hard cock.

“Open your mouth, my precious boy. Maybe sucking on daddy’s cock will make you relaxed enough to pee.” Tony pushed his semi-flaccid dick into Harry’s mouth.

Harry was glad that his daddy wasn’t fully hard. Even now it was about seven inches at least if daddy was fully hard he would probably choke and gag on it. But then again that didn’t sound like such a bad idea to Harry. Harry relaxed in his daddy’s lap, sucking on the cock as if it was a pacifier. His whole body lulled into a comfortable state of half-sleep. Soon enough his daddy was getting hard, but he didn’t try to push Harry into taking more in. Harry still stayed relaxed and suckled at the mushroom head of his daddy’s dick.

“Oh, baby you are so good. Sucking daddy like a lolly. I definitely need to get some pacifiers for you too” Tony said as he patted his head. He ran his fingers through Harry’s messy hair. Harry was so relaxed, that he was finally able to pee in his diaper after his daddy came in his mouth. Tony was more than happy to clean his soaked diaper and praised his boy for making a mess for his daddy.

\-------------------------------------------  
The next few days went similarly. Tony avoided most of his work duties if it couldn’t be done from his lab in the tower. He'd held off Pepper with some nonsense about another imminent technological breakthrough keeping him holed up in the lab. To be fair to her it had been true on more than one occasion. He was willing to do some online meetings but he refused to leave his baby boy so soon. He wanted to make sure that Harry was settled in his new life. Jarvis had proved to be as useful as Tony knew he designed him to be. He did lots of research on Adult Baby and this lifestyle. Most of his research suggested that, more than anything, Harry needed stability in his life. He needed a routine and to know what things were allowed and know that even if he did make a mistake, his daddy would never leave him.

Tony had finally gotten around to making a proper nursery for his baby. Harry was a bit closed off when it came to talking about his past. But then again who was Tony to judge. However, based on Harry’s complete wonder at the things around them, Tony suspected that Harry did not grow up in a good household. Being able to watch cartoons seemed to be a novelty for Harry. Tony knew that was not normal, despite his own father being rather harsh, even he was allowed time each week to watch tv so he could stay updated with what other kids his age knew. Harry was so enamored by Tony’s Samsung 110-inch Ultra-HD TV, but the pure joy in his boy’s eyes while he watched Tom run after Jerry broke Tony’s, maybe now possibly existing, heart.

Harry’s nursery was not built to be grand, more homely and comfortable. Tony had repurposed a spare bedroom and had tried to make the room even a tiny bit as cute as the baby who would be sleeping in it. It has an adult size crib, changing table, rocking chair, and toy chest. Drawers filled with diapers, baby wipes, baby powder, and, of course, lube. The closet is filled with Harry’s clothes.

Harry had hesitated when Tony brought up going out to shop for his clothes, so they had done the bulk of the shopping online while Harry sat on his Daddy’s cock with his own limp dick hanging between his legs. At this point, Tony had gotten quite used to it. His boy was almost always aroused but couldn’t get hard as often as a young man his age should have been able to. Harry was very thin and short, the same could be said for his little cock as well. Tony really should just call it a cocklet, it was just so pink and cute and its inability to get or stay hard, only made it more endearing to Tony. Tony suspected that his boy did not get as much nourishment as he needed while growing up. But really Tony did not mind. As long as Harry was happy Tony wouldn’t have minded fucking him, even if he was a bit underage. He quite enjoyed Harry’s light body and short stature, which made carrying his baby boy around in his arms feel much natural.

Tony came into the living room to see what his baby was doing. He could see his messy hair bent over the table. Oh, right he had set Harry up with some crayons and a coloring book. Harry was wearing a small pair of denim shorts, his diaper peeking out from the top of them, and a pink t-shirt with a picture of a red dragon on it. Tony walked around the sofa and sat down. “How is my baby boy doing?”

At the sound of his voice, Harry looked up and beamed at his daddy. He quickly raced around the table and came near Tony’s feet. “Look at my book, daddy. I colored it just like you said I should'' Harry proudly showed the now colored dragon to his Daddy. Tony chucked and helped Harry settle in his lap before taking a look at the picture. It was colored in bright red. But what he noticed was how messy it looked, as if a real toddler had tried to color it and couldn’t keep inside the lines. But of course Tony wouldn't say anything that might hurt his precious little boy’s little heart.

“You did such a good job baby, daddy is so proud of you,” Tony said as he placed a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. “Is my baby hungry yet?”  
Harry shakes his head no.  
“Alright baby boy I have a gift for you let’s go see how you like it” Tony got up, carrying Harry as his boy wrapped all his limbs around him. Tony walked Harry to the brand new nursery. Once in front of the door, he placed Harry back on his feet and opened the door for him to enter. Harry walked in and curiously looked around, his eyes wide. It took him some time to fully understand where he was. He was in a nursery, no he was in his nursery. The room was a pale blue color with fluffy white clouds drawn on. The bed was actually a crib with bars that Harry definitely would have trouble getting out of by himself. In one corner there was a play mat with a basket full of toys and a small drawer that probably had more toys. Harry’s eyes started to water. His daddy was giving him so much. Yes, Tony Stark was a rich man, but he wasn’t just throwing money at Harry, he was showing his love and adoration through these thoughtful gifts. “Daddy…” Harry said in a whimper.

Tony wrapped his arms around his boy and pulled him close. “Does my little one like his gift?” Harry sniffled and vigorously nodded his head.

"This is too much, daddy. You didn’t have to do all of this for me. I would have been just fine in….” Harry trailed off. Does the nursery mean that he doesn’t get to sleep in his daddy’s bed anymore? He loved sleeping in daddy’s bed, wrapped up in daddy’s arms while daddy’s cum dripped out of his puffed-up hole. “Daddy … does that I mean I can’t…that I can't...” Harry said as he hiccuped.

“What happened, baby? Why are you crying? Do you not like your nursery? Tell daddy what's wrong so I can fix it for you" Tony said, cupping Harry's cheeks with both of his hands.

Harry tried to take a few deep breaths so he could tell his daddy. He knows that his daddy is a kind man and if Harry begged, surely he would let Harry sleep in his bed sometimes too?

“Daddy? Don't you want me to sleep in your bed anymore?” Harry managed to say without sobbing, but his voice still trembled.

“Oh sweet boy, you have got it all wrong” Tony reassured as he pulled Harry closer. He sat in the armchair and situated Harry on his lap. “I couldn't go without fucking you for a single night baby. Your sweet hole is so addictive. And holding you when you sleep is the best part of my day. This room is only for your nap times baby. It does not reduce your playtime with me.”

Harry stared at his daddy for a bit, wanting to make sure he understood what his daddy was saying. He finally let out a small smile that turned into a grin and gave his daddy a tight hug.

“Oh, I am so sorry I didn't understand, daddy. My nursery is so nice. Thank you so much, daddy. I love it.”

Tony felt that he was the one being given a gift. Harry's happiness was the most precious thing in this world. “Now baby let's get you changed and then we can play together a little.” Tony was so happy with the room and he wanted to celebrate by fucking his little prince. He decided that soon he would start making Harry use plugs so it'd be much easier to stretch him. Or better yet, Tony could design some fun butt plugs of his own. After all, his baby’s little pucker deserved the best.


	13. Tony's #1 Redhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see next . No promises but if it works with the story I will try to add them

It had been almost two weeks since that first time Tony met his baby boy. In these two weeks, he had managed to stay in the tower and only go to the communal floors when Harry was taking a nap. Of course, Jarvis was instructed to let the genius know as soon as Harry exhibited signs of waking so that his little love didn’t have to wake up in an empty home and worry about his daddy.

Tony knew that he had to start taking Harry to meet the others. But he didn’t want to rush into it. He wanted to take his time and introduce Harry at the perfect time and opportunity. He wanted to have Harry all to himself for a while. Enjoy playing with his baby, setting up a routine for him, teaching him all about intimacy and trust. Plus, he had never had this much sex in his life! Harry was always eager to try anything Tony wanted. Not that Tony abused that trust, but if his baby wanted to suck on his dick while he watched a cartoon and Tony worked on his Starkpad, who was Tony to deny him?

Even though Harry had a nursery now, and was very pleased with it, he rarely wanted to spend time away from his daddy. Tony had, therefore, created a small play space in his lab for his baby boy. A corner that was kept clean and had no dangerous parts or chemicals. A nice thick blanket, some toys, kids’ books with pictures and a tv nearby. His baby seemed content to be able to play where he could look over and see his daddy. Tony felt a perverted joy watching Harry sit only in his underwear, in a corner of his lab, waiting for his daddy to finish work so that he could get ‘buggered’. Tony knew now that when Harry took off his pajamas on his own, it meant that he wanted Tony to notice him and hopefully come play with his delectable little body. Tony had recently discovered that he loved sucking on his boy’s nipples. Harry, being previously a virgin, had a body that was very sensitive to his daddy’s touch. Even when his boy's little ‘prick’ (or his little clit as Tony loved to call it) didn’t manage to rise to the occasion so to speak, the moans he let out when Tony tongued his nipples made Tony very pleased.

Tony decided that the first person to know should be Pepper. His #1 redhead. After all, Tony would have never met his precious baby if it wasn’t for Pepper. He had let Harry know beforehand that he wanted Harry to meet a friend of his, he wouldn’t just spring something like that on his baby. Harry had blushed and shyly ducked his head. Tony had chuckled, pleased by the naughty direction his baby's thoughts had taken, and regretfully informed him that this would probably not be a friend that wanted to get to know Harry more intimately.

So here they were now, on a Saturday evening, waiting to introduce Pepper to the prettiest boy Tony has ever seen. Tony was dressed in casual slacks and a white cotton shirt and Harry was wearing a sky blue short sleeve shirt with a bow tie and khaki shorts. Tony promised that he looked cute and not ridiculous at all and that his looks alone will melt Pepper’s heart.

Harry, however, was still a little nervous. He could tell from their talks that whoever this lady was, she was important to Tony.

He asked his daddy about how important this lady was to him. Tony replied, “Yes baby boy, she is pretty important in my life. We have known each other for ages. She has been the rock that keeps my business together for the past few years. And I would also like to let you know, before you hear about it or read it online, that we have dated in the past. She is great and we both cared about each other a lot but it just didn’t work. I wanted to be needed in someone’s life, little one, she just didn’t have that sorta space in her life for me.”

His daddy had said all this with a sad smile at the end. It was clear to Harry that his daddy cared about this woman a lot, but he didn’t feel jealous. He knew if his daddy really wanted her still, he wouldn’t be as happy as he has been in the last two weeks. Harry raised his hands to be picked up, wanting to reassure his daddy that Harry needed him.

Tony picked his baby boy up at his wordless request and once Harry was settled on his lap, Tony was startled by Harry's squeezing hug.

“I need you daddy”, Harry said in a small voice. Tony smiled and ruffled the younger boy’s hair. His heart did that light jump again. How was his boy this precious?

“I know you do baby, and I need you too. We are perfect for each other I think, we both have something in our life that we wanna leave behind and move towards happier things”.

As Tony said the last part he could feel Harry freeze and stiffen in his arms. He didn’t say anything to bring attention to it and simply held his boy, rubbing his back to offer comfort. When he felt Harry relax he added in a soothing voice, “I know there are things you wanna tell me, baby. I can feel it. But don't worry. No matter what it is, it won’t change what we have. I promise you that. Take as much time as you need. And when you are ready, daddy will be here to listen to you. Just remember you are MY BABY, and there is nothing you could tell me that would change that. The only way what we have will go away, is if you don't want me in your life anymore”.

Harry just couldn’t take it anymore. He held his daddy and cried. Cried for all those days he wanted to be cared for like this. Sitting alone in a dark cupboard at the Dursley’s, wishing someone would love him. Late night at his dorm at Gryffindor tower wanting to give up all the responsibility of being the ‘chosen one’ and make someone else take responsibility for him. All those moments where he was forced to be the adult and fight for his life and the lives of countless others. All those days and nights of worry while on the run with Ron and Hermione, not knowing how they would survive, what they would eat. The endless worry and the weight of the whole Wizarding world on his too narrow shoulders. Those days were finally over. He had his daddy now. At last, he has someone who likes him just as he is and is willing to take care of him without wanting anything in return.

The two lovers were so engrossed in each other that they did not notice when the elevator opened and Pepper Potts walked in. Two steps out of the elevator and she froze. Tony wasn’t alone. She had come in ready to talk some sense into her old friend for being so careless and avoiding the office for so long after his trip to London, but it looked like she would need to be doing the listening today. Because it did not look like a casual or lusty moment she walked in on. No, it looked like she walked into the most intimate moment she had ever seen Tony in. Her dear old friend was sitting in an armchair. Completely relaxed, with his eyes closed and head tilted back, a small smile on his lips, with a lapful of what looked like a young boy, dressed even younger. And she had never seen that content aura around Tony Stark before. She knew without being told anything that something monumental had happened and that Tony’s world now revolved around the lover on his lap, lover of course, and not just a familial relation based on how Tony was cupping the boy’s ass.

Pepper took a few more steps and the clicking of her heels finally caught Tony’s attention. He looked up and as their eyes met, he gave a gentle smile. Faced with such simple contentment in his friends, Pepper returned his small smile and walked in to sit in a nearby armchair. Harry finally realized someone had come in and looked up with eyes blurry from tears. Tony chuckled and moved Harry around on his lap so that his baby now had his back against his chest and faced the newcomer. Harry gave a nervous smile and waved his hand with a mumbled ‘hi’.

Pepper looked carefully and was sure that although the younger man was dressed in toddler style clothes, he was definitely over 18. His eyes were red with tears but he looked happy and healthy. “So Tony, wanna introduce me to this beautiful young man?” The redhead asked casually.

Harry blushed and started to fidget, but soon stopped when he realized too much movement was making his diaper let out a soft crinkly noise.

Seeing his boy’s embarrassment, Tony cleared his throat to get his friend's attention. “Pepper, I would like you to meet Harry Potter. We met on my ‘punishment plane ride’ and seeing this beautiful boy I just had to have him. Luckily for me, he was also coming to New York looking for something new and decided to come with me to the tower. We are together now and I wanted you to be the first one to meet him. My baby boy is very precious to me and I wanted to make sure that the Avengers don’t do or say anything to hurt his little heart.”

Pepper heard the unsaid warning loud and clear. She needed to do her best to make the younger man feel comfortable and accepted. Luckily for all parties, Pepper is actually excited to see her old friend so invested in someone else. If they were happy together, she is willing to do anything to help that along.

“Hello, there, little Harry. How has New York been treating you? More importantly, is my friend taking good care of you?” she asked with a kind smile.

Harry nodded seriously and answered, “yes, daddy takes really good care of me. But we haven’t gone to see New York yet.”

That one word explains everything that Pepper needed to know. It also explains the boy’s clothing. If they were so happy with each other, of course, Pepper would be glad to welcome the boy. “Well, I am very glad to meet you. If you ever need anything and I mean anything, ask Jarvis to call me and we can talk.”

“Come to the table Pepper, let’s all have dinner together,” Tony said as he got up and led Harry to the kitchen. The three of them sat at the breakfast bar, the food already on the table. Pepper raised an eyebrow at the selection of well-cooked healthy meals on the table. Tony was always more careless about food, choosing to just eat takeout and junk foods.

Tony chuckled and answered the unasked question. “I need to make sure my growing boy gets the best food, of course. It's one thing to be careless about my own diet. I won't mess up my beautiful baby's tummy." Tony gave a fond smile towards Harry as he said that.

Harry blushed bright red, his daddy's kind words seemed to make him blush more than when his daddy was fucking in and out of his sloppy hole. Harry started to get hard at the thought and cursed his prick. His prick that wouldn't get hard while he was on his hands and knees getting fucked, but decided it was interested while they were having dinner, fully clothed. Thankfully, his prick was pretty tiny even when it was hard and with the diaper, only Harry knew of his predicament. 

As much as he liked the pretty redhead, Harry couldn't wait for her to leave so his daddy could play with his hard little prick. Tony had promised to lick his little clitty when it got hard, after all, and Harry was ready to ask just that, like a spoiled brat. Because that's what he was now, a spoiled little baby with a daddy who could and would give him anything he asked for.


	14. Daddy knows best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is no one leaving kudos anymore. *sniffles*

After dinner was over, Tony decided to walk Pepper out; he could tell Harry wanted to tell him something in private. So he bent down slightly so Harry would whisper into his ears. “My prick is hard daddy. You said to tell you when it happens so you can lick it” Harry whispered into his ears, making Tony groan in desire. Fuck!! He needed to get Pepper going soon. If he took too long and Harry lost his erection, his precious boy would be disappointed. And Tony just could not have that happening. He nodded and told Harry to wait for him in the living room.

As soon as they were out of earshot Pepper quietly asked, “So is this the reason you have been avoiding the board meetings outside of Stark Tower religiously?” Clearly making sure Harry doesn’t hear them talking about him.

Tony wasn't surprised that this was Pepper’s first question, whenever he was sidetracked with Avengers work or his personal life, the woman alone was holding up Stark Industries. “Yes Pepper, I don't know how to explain, it’s like just the moment I saw him I couldn’t think of anything but how to get closer to him.” Tony rubbed his eyes with his left hand and added, “I left the seats on first-class and went to sit beside him in economy. Jesus! I just couldn’t keep my hands off of him. I don't know how to explain it Pepper but it’s like all the shit I have seen in life was so very worth it simply because I could hold him in my arms. I would gladly have my heart taken out if I was allowed to hold my boy against my chest forever”.

Pepper just stared at him. Tony knew he needed to get back to Harry. But this could not be rushed. In order for him to still be always able to come and help Harry whenever he needed, Tony needed his CEO to be on their side. She finally asked in a way that meant she already knew the answer and was simply trying to bring Tony’s attention to the matter. “You love him, don't you? Not just care or like or enjoying sex. You are in love with him?”

Tony took a gasping breath. Fuck! How did he not see it? Two weeks and he was head over heels in love with his baby boy. How did that even happen? Did his boy feel the same way he did? Okay, not the most important thing right now. As long as Harry was happy that’s all that really mattered to Tony.

Tony took another breath to calm himself. “Look Pepper, it was really good having you here today but I really need to get back to my boy. And please, I beg you to help me, help me take care of him. And I don't know how or when, but I will make mistakes and when I do, I need you to help me make it up to him, Pepper. He is too precious to hurt.”

Pepper put her hand on Tony’s arm and gave it a light squeeze. The look on her face was knowing, too knowing for Tony’s liking. He had to look away. He cleared his throat and moved away from the touch. Pepper gave him a small smile and walked into the elevator that had arrived up just in time.

Too many thoughts were running around Tony’s mind but he didn’t have time for them. He had a little boy to please. He walked back in to see Harry on the couch, naked. His boy was laying on his back, slowly running his hands down himself. Exploring his nipples, slightly touching his little dick. Clearly his boy was trying to prolong his erection so they could play together once Tony returned. Tony came closer and sat beside Harry on love seat, his boy looked up and beamed at him. 

“You're back daddy! Look at my prick! It’s all hard for you. Will you please play with me, daddy?” There was no coyness in his speech. His baby wasn’t trying to be sexy and seductive. He was simply saying things as he felt them, not trying to entice Tony. And to Tony, that was the best seduction, his boy just as he was.

Tony placed his hands on Harry’s legs, slowly massaging them. He put some pressure and Harry opened his legs and splayed them for Tony’s hungry eyes. Tony enjoyed the sight of Harry's arousal. Later on, when Harry can make decisions clear-minded he would ask if it is okay for Tony to take pictures of him like this. Fully erect, his boy was about two and a half inches long. Tony finally bent down and gave it a few lazy licks.

Harry moaned and thrashed under his older lover. Tony took his time licking him. He knew that Harry getting a boner was rare, so he didn’t think at all about his own hard dick. They could deal with it once Harry was all relaxed and sleepy after his orgasm. Tony did love fucking his sleeping baby boy. He especially enjoyed knowing that he was allowed full access to Harry’s body, even when the boy in question was not awake to enjoy it.

After a few minutes of just licking, Tony finally took the little cocklet fully into his mouth and gave it a light suck. Harry bucked hard and almost flew off the love seat, only Tony’s hands on his hips kept him laying down. Tony loved watching his boy, his precious boy was so sensitive. But he was a previously virgin male of only eighteen years old, so it was hardly a surprise.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my baby? Does daddy make you feel good?” Tony asked with a smirk, knowing the answer already.

Harry whined at the loss of that suction around his prick and looked up at his daddy, betrayed. “Why’d you stop daddy? I was just about to cum” Harry whined and made a distressed noise.

Tony chuckled at his baby’s antics. “Don’t worry baby, daddy will suck your cocklet more. I just wanna prolong this moment so you get to enjoy it a little more.” Tony placed a chaste little kiss right on the tip of Harry’s prick that made the innocent kiss feel even more arousing.

Tony finally went back to sucking his boy. Tony didn’t mind Harry cumming in under two minutes. But there was no harm helping the boy enjoy it for longer. He sucked lazily for another five minutes or so, enjoying the moans and broken whimpers his boy let out.

Finally, he started to suck with some force, and Harry clutched at the sheets tightly. “Oh, daddy... I..I am .. gonna... Ohhh .. daddy ” Harry came in his mouth and Tony enjoyed the slightly bitter taste. Harry was still panting and shaking so he pulled Harry close and carried him to the bed.

Tony laid down with his baby boy on top of him. Hugging and rubbing his back. Harry was feeling like limp noodles now, his daddy made him feel so wonderful. But right after he felt so tired and sleepy. He closed his eyes to go to sleep when he felt more than heard his daddy say something.

“Hmm, daddy?” Harry asked sleepily.

“I asked if you don't want daddy fucking your sweet bottom tonight,” Tony asked in a low voice so as not to ruin the sleep Harry was clearly falling into.

Harry smiled but shook his head. “You know I like it when you use my hole as I sleep, daddy. But maybe just bring my milk first” said harry cheekily.

Tony laughed. “Look at my boy, my spoiled little boy. I love seeing you like this, asking what you want.” Tony tucked Harry under the sheets and dropped a kiss on his forehead. “Alright pretty boy you stay here and close your eyes, daddy will bring your milk. And then I will fill you with the warm milk and my warm cum.”

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of daddy fucking him while he was asleep. Chances are he won’t wake up while Tony fingered him. He would wake up a little when Tony was fucking him. Harry loved that. He never thought being woken up in the middle of the night would make him so happy. But it was like he woke up scared and unsure of his happiness and felt an intense shock of happiness knowing that this was his life now. He had a daddy that meant the world to him, and who miraculously seemed to care a lot about him too.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a night of fun, the lovers woke up wrapped around each other. Tony woke up first, of course, and just held his boy for a while. Feeling that elusive feeling of love bubble up in his chest. He just hoped Harry couldn’t tell how invested he truly was. They had a good thing going and Tony didn’t want to freak out the teen by professing his undying love for him.

Tony let out a sigh and got up. He planned on taking Harry to breakfast today. If he didn’t take Harry to meet the others he would never be able to share him with them. Already he was doubting his earlier plans. But Tony knew deep down as long as every one of the Avengers made his boy happy, that’s all he cared about.

He quickly checked Harry’s diaper and got out a new one to change. While he was securing the new diaper Harry finally woke up. He yawned and stretched like a cat. Tony laughed at that, already feeling his nerves dissipating at the sight of his beautiful boy.

Tony sat beside Harry and pulled the baby on his lap. Harry giggled and hugged him with all his limbs like an octopus. “Baby boy how would you like to have breakfast with the Avengers today?” Tony asked softly.

Harry’s eyes widened a little and he took in a sharp breath. “I don't know, daddy. They are your friends, what if they don't like me? And tell you to..” Harry couldn’t finish that thought. The Avengers had been together through hell and back. And Tony only knew him for two weeks. He was scared that if Tony had to choose, Harry would lose this happiness he had finally found.

Tony kissed Harry softly, not wanting to see the doubt in his boy’s face. “Harry do you trust me?” Harry nodded immediately. “Then trust daddy, I promise nothing bad would ever happen to you ever again. I will take care of you. There is nothing anyone can say that would make me give you up unless it’s you not wanting me.” Harry let out a sob and clutched at his daddy.

Tony rocked Harry in his lap a little, letting him calm down before walking to the bathroom to get them both fresh and ready for breakfast. The first time Harry had cried, Tony had panicked. But now he knew that, in a way, being able to cry and be comforted was part of being a baby. Knowing that someone would be there to take care and never laugh or judge at the outburst of emotion.

Tony got dressed in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. For his baby he picked out a set of pj’s, it was gray in color but had cute iron man figurines all over it. This one was one of the clothes Harry had picked when they were shopping online. And if Tony found his baby’s newfound fascination with Ironman cute, well who could blame him? Tony did his best to brush Harry’s hair but it was a lost cause, really. His boy had a permanent bed head.

“Alright baby. Let’s go introduce the Avengers to my pretty boy” with that Tony led Harry to the elevators. He instructed Jarvis to take them to the communal floor. And within a few seconds, the elevator pinged and the door opened. Tony wrapped a hand around Harry’s waist and led him to the breakfast area. All conversation stopped the moment they came into view and Tony gave a winning smile.

“These Harry, are the Avengers. They work with your daddy to fight the bad guys. Everyone say hi to my pretty boy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment about ideas you would like to see when Harry meets the avengers.


	15. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when you wanna read the next chapter but can’t coz you need to write the next chapter.

“ _These Harry are the Avengers. They work with your daddy to fight the bad guys. Everyone say hi to my pretty boy”_

Harry stared wide-eyed at all the Avengers around the dining area. Bucky Barnes, AKA the Winter Soldier, was at the stove cooking what seemed to be pancakes. Helping him cook up eggs was another rugged-looking older man. Harry wasn’t sure but he assumed that he was Dr Banner, the Hulk being his alter-ego. Sitting at the table with juice, milk, and coffee were Hawkeye, Captain America, and the Black Widow. All clearly waiting for their breakfast. Harry was both excited to meet these real-life superheroes but terrified that they would look down upon him and his daddy for the kind of relationship they had together. In the past two weeks, he had learned a lot about them. He still couldn’t believe that Captain America was real. He had seen Dudley play with Captain America action figurines.

All of the Avengers were looking at them. Steve had a puzzled look. “I didn’t know you had a son Tony,” asked America’s sweetheart.

All the others smirked at that, even the winter soldier. Yes, he was in the ice for seventy years, but how could he be so clueless? Bucky certainly wasn’t. “I don't think that’s what they meant punk” he added with a whistle looking the boy up and down.

Harry couldn’t help it, he blushed beet red and turned around to hide his face in his daddy’s chest. Maybe daddy would share him with that man, he was certainly eyeing him with undisguised interest.

Tony, using the opportunity, pulled Harry close and hiked him up so he could carry his baby through the short distance and placed him in a seat between Natasha and himself.

Natasha just shook her head at the antics of the men in her team. Did Steve really not understand what Tony meant by ‘Daddy’? Then there was Bruce who seemed to flush at the implication but said nothing. Good decision. People who had a life as stressful as theirs should not be kink shamed. What Natasha noticed first was the spark of interest in Bucky’s eyes. He looked like he was salivating at the sight of the boy in Stark’s arms. Not that she could blame him, the boy was certainly very eye-catching. With his messy hair and green eyes and of course dressed so adorably in footie pajamas with Iron Man cartoons all over them. However, something was bugging her. Natasha couldn’t place where she had seen that face. She was pretty sure she had seen that face before but for the love of God couldn’t remember from where.

Bucky was so intrigued. The boy in Stark's arms looked so delicious. Why did Stark have to get all the good things life had to offer? Why couldn’t Bucky have a pretty boy like that climbing all over him at all hours of the day? But no point thinking about that now. So he waited for the boy to look up at him, and gave the pretty boy a winning smile. “Here you go sweetheart, some delicious pancakes for a delicious little boy,” he said as he placed a plate filled with pancakes topped with bananas and peaches. The pretty boy was still blushing but looked happy and nodded his head with a muttered ‘thank you’. Bucky wished the boy could have been his, calling Bucky daddy instead of Tony Stark. But then again could he really take care of a lover like Tony could? He had money but not to the levels of Stark. And his mental health was still not as great as he hoped despite his repeated visits to the psychiatrist.

Clint just looked at Tony with irritation and disgust. Just because he had money didn’t mean he had the right to do whatever he wanted and be a cradle snatcher. “Really Stark? This is a new low even for you. You bring home a vulnerable poor minor to abuse? And then parade him in front of us, knowing we can’t report on your activities in ‘your’ tower”. Clint would find a way to ruin Stark for his actions. The boy didn’t look old enough to be driving, let alone consent for sex. Using his money to manipulate a boy into sleeping with him? He deserved to rot in hell for that.

Harry looked up, alarmed. This was what he was afraid of happening. He whimpered and shook his head. “No, don't say mean things to my daddy,” Harry added vehemently. His eyes were starting to sting, but he tried his best not to have a meltdown now. He could cry his little heart out, as his daddy called it, when he was safely tucked into his daddy’s arms in their room. “My daddy didn’t do anything wrong,” he said, looking at the mean man.

Steve was still confused until Clint's words caught up to him. Yes, he knew Tony was flamboyant with his sexual endeavors, but he had enough faith in the man to know that he wouldn’t do that. No way would Tony use his money and power to sleep with an unwilling partner. Besides, yes the boy looked young but not young enough to warrant the level of disgust Clint was showing. Steve had also previously noticed that Clint had always been the first to point fingers at Tony. Steve made a decision. He couldn’t just sit here and let this situation get out of hand. “Alright Clint, calm down, I am sure you are just misunderstanding the situation. Although, admittedly I don’t understand it well either but I know for sure that Tony is a good man” Steve said with his Captain America voice.

Bucky stepped away from the stove and came closer to Stark and his boy. Jealousy aside, even he knew Tony wasn’t a man who needed to pay for sex. Besides, he was pretty sure after Pepper Tony wasn’t really sleeping with anyone. Also hearing the boy talk and call Tony daddy, it just made his heart beat a little faster. He knew the boy wasn’t his, but that didn't mean he couldn’t help keep the boy happy and safe in the tower, or whenever Tony needed it really. “I agree, let's hear what the sweetheart himself has to say, so we don’t go accusing anyone unnecessarily,” Bucky said looking at the cute boy.

Harry gulped. They wanted to hear him speak? He was not very good at talking like that. But he wanted to be a big boy for his daddy now. So he would have to explain that he was here willingly, but how to go about saying that? He should have asked daddy before coming down here, to be honest.

Tony could admit when he made a mistake, and this was one. He should have spoken to his boy and explained how to handle things. He was a fool to think that because all of the original Avengers have known him for a while, that they'd be as accepting as Pepper was. Apparently not. Clint was all talk when it came to his character, yet it was Tony paying the bills in Clint’s house for his wife and kids. But Tony wouldn't lower his morals by bringing that up now. He needed to help his boy, without it looking like he was trying to cover up something fishy. And then the idea came to him. “My baby has trouble trying to say everything he needs or wants, it’s easier for him to answer questions. But I know if I am the one asking, that won’t be good enough for Legolas here. So Cap, Buck, why don't you ask Harry what you want to know and he answers the best he can?”

Bucky was more than happy to comply with that idea. It meant he would get a chance to talk to the boy and know a little bit more about him. Yes, he trusted Tony but being able to ask the questions was probably for the best. He contemplated if flirting with the boy would make the boy uncomfortable or Tony upset. But really, he was gonna do that regardless. An old dog like him could not pass up on this golden opportunity. What he would have given to be able to publicly date and dote on a younger lover back in the days. There was a time he wanted to dote on the punk. That pale skinny boy made him want to protect the little punk and then fuck the shit out of him. But they never crossed that line. He wasn’t even sure if Steve understood how he had wanted to touch his lithe friend. Perhaps he could still have some fun with this kid as long as the kid didn’t mind.

“So what’s your name and how old are you?” asked Steve. Seriously could he be any more boring and predictable?

“I am Harry Potter and am eighteen years old” states the boy stoically. Before Steve could ask another boring question Bucky cut in. “Do you like being a baby?”

The boy seemed to flush at that but smiled and nodded his head yes. “Yes, I love it”. Before he could ask any more fun questions Steve cut in. “Did Tony offer your money for sleeping with him?”

Harry shook his head, exasperated. “Why would he need to offer me money? Daddy is very handsome” he added with a small smile. Clint snorted at that. Right, no way would a boy so good looking sleep with Stark without wanting anything. “You don't need to lie boy. We understand, you just wanted some extra cash, nothing wrong with that” Clint thought this would make the boy confess the truth.

Harry felt rage he hadn’t felt other than when he had worn that horcrux on the run with Hermione and Ron. And the way this dirty blond said ‘boy’ reminded him of Vernon Dursley. Harry could stay quiet and let it go, but really why should he? He didn’t need to behave and keep up with the ‘golden boy’ image anymore. “And why do you presume that I am in need of money?” He asked, trying to channel a Malfoy sneer.

Clint bristled at the brat's tone. Maybe he did deserve to be abused and taken advantage of. But he would ignore the lesser evil, for now, he needed to use the boy’s situation to show Stark’s real face to the team. “So you're telling me you are rich and don't need anything from Stark?”

Harry is surprised at the man’s audacity, and looking around he could see all the other Avengers were looking at this Clint guy shocked. “My financials are none of your concern, even daddy didn’t ask me such personal questions and he had to ask me a lot of those to make sure he didn’t hurt me by mistake. But to answer your question, yes I am rich enough to be able to live comfortably for the rest of my life and easily the next three generations if I had any children. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t need anything from daddy”.

Clint looked triumphant at that. But when Harry looked around the group he saw no one was looking at him with understanding and conformation. “I need my daddy to look after me and make sure I am happy. Just because I have money doesn’t mean I was happy before. These past two weeks have been the happiest I have ever been” Harry said this while making eye contact with his daddy. His daddy just smiled and looked at him proudly.

Bucky was a little upset that he didn’t get to ask any more questions. But not too much. He wanted to tease the boy, not interrogate him. The boy seemed very upset with the conversation. So it was better that it was over quickly. He would wait his turn to hopefully get to know the boy more in the future. Now that he thought about it, it was great that the kid was rich. Maybe Bucky would still have a chance of making him happy.

All the other Avengers, minus Clint who stormed away from the confrontation, sat down again to start eating their now cold breakfast. Both Bruce and Steve were just glad that the topic was now in the open. They knew for certain the boy was here on his own and was happy with whatever he had with Tony.

Steve definitely needed to do some research alone to understand this type of relationship. It sounded wrong to him for a moment but then he remembered that he lived in a new world now. People were allowed to love and marry whoever they wanted now. Why would a certain, albeit taboo, aspect of love be wrong between two consenting partners? The way the boy kept calling Tony ‘daddy’ made him feel all confused. It sounded wrong and yet right at the same time. Steve wasn’t really sure what he was feeling. But one thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want to do or say anything that would ruin this boy's happiness. It worried him slightly that he had never been happier before. Does that mean the boy had had a bad childhood? That made Steve very anxious, he wanted to wrap the boy up in a blanket and keep him safe. Huh?! Where did that come from?

Natasha was sure that this open declaration of their relationship was only the start of it. These two would probably be very open about their relationship in the tower, knowing it would stay inside the tower. Not that she minded. She wasn’t going to try and sleep with a boy so well boyish, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t like to see how responsive the boy was under Stark’s touch. She would spy on Tony while living under his roof for free. But maybe she could try and spend more time in the common areas to see if she could catch some fun ‘by mistake’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. I love reading how others are liking the story and what you wanna see next.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry enjoyed his pancakes even though they were cold by the time he bit into them. The syrup and the caramelized fruits were just the cherries on top! Harry giggled at his own inner musings. Growing up with the Dursleys made Harry appreciate food of any quality. And these were really good pancakes, not the pancake mix you buy and just add water, but made with real ingredients. Sure, the food his daddy ordered was tasty and healthy, but nothing could beat a home-cooked meal. He ate happily, not caring that he was getting syrup all over his face and hands and even some on his clothes. Tony noticed, of course, but didn’t say anything. He knew his baby was in a too young headspace to learn how to behave and maintain good manners right now.

Bruce was happy for Tony, and he was also glad that the boy was happy with his friend. He didn't know what kind of childhood the teen had, but if being here with Tony made him happy, then he was okay with that. He didn’t have an interest in that sort of sexual relationship but that didn’t mean that he wouldn't be kind to the teen. In fact, he would love to spend time with a carefree baby, the fact that the baby was in an adult body was even better. If Bruce made a mistake, the teen would be able to articulate his response, thus helping make sure Bruce didn't hurt his delicate heart. Harry was still young, and judging by the looks of things he was not attending classes of any kind. Maybe Tony would agree to him teaching a few things at Harry’s own speed. So the teen could learn without feeling any strain.

Bucky had the urge to just lick the boy’s face where the delicious boy had smeared the maple syrup. But he waited and just watched the boy with a fond smile. He was a little worried about how his old friend would react to this, but he was glad that Steve was taking his time to react to the unknown situation. He was especially happy with the way Steve dealt with the Clint situation. He didn’t want little Harry to go through those sorts of accusations and have to think anything other than happy thoughts. Something in his heart gave a squeeze when he realized that it was his cooking that had the boy so enamored. Maybe he could try and suggest feeding the boy himself since babies don’t eat by themselves. Hmm… that sounded like a good idea. But he would wait a little to try that out.

Tony ate his food absently. Once he was sure Harry was not going to have a meltdown now or need him for any other reasons, he looked around the table to see how the others reacted to Harry. Tony didn’t have unrealistic ideas about his life, he knew he couldn’t stay with Harry 24/7. So he was seriously hoping that he could trust someone else in the tower to look after Harry and his ‘needs’. He didn’t want Harry to stop wearing a diaper because Tony wasn’t there to change it. With the way things were looking now, chances were that Bucky would be the most likely candidate to be willing to take care of his baby. He would have to ask him separately, of course. If Tony was wrong in his assumptions, he didn’t want Harry to feel rejected.

Tony tried to pay attention to the other original Avengers (minus Thor). Everyone seemed okay with Harry except Clint. Tony wasn’t really surprised, Clint was a stuck up traditional bastard. Continuously making his wife pregnant, knowing he didn’t have the time or money to raise them. Tony had personally provided funds to Mrs Barton so she could hire some babysitter to relax during her last pregnancy. Steve also grew up with pretty traditional views but thankfully he was staying silent and observing. Tony was thankful for that. Natasha also took everything surprisingly well, she had a small smirk on her face as she watched his precious boy eating. Tony didn’t think that any of the women in his life would want to enjoy Harry’s delicious body, but if she wanted to play, Tony didn’t really mind. If she wanted Harry’s little cocklet tickling her pussy, well, Tony would love to watch.

Just as Harry was finishing his breakfast, Tony’s phone rang. Looking down he saw it was Pepper. He picked it up. Well, looked like his vacation was over. Pepper needed him immediately today, not for too long but it could not be avoided. He told Pepper that he would be on his way soon enough but needed to get Harry sorted out first. Pepper wasn’t happy with the delay but knew arguing would not change Tony’s mind.

“Harry, I am so sorry, but I need to go to the office for a little while. Will you be okay staying here with the avengers? Or do you wanna stay in your room on our floor?” Harry knew by ‘your’ room daddy meant the nursery. Harry thought about it while looking around him. Although everyone heard the conversation no one was looking at him, no one except the Winter Soldier. Harry made eye contact with him and the older man smiled. Harry assumed that if he did stay on this floor, he could get to know the other man better.

“If your friends don't mind then I could stay here daddy” Harry added shyly.

Tony looked around, yes it was his tower but he wasn’t going to force Harry’s presence on the Avengers if they didn’t want it. That was just asking for people to not treat Harry kindly. Looking around, all the Avengers looked pretty comfortable around Harry, but what caught his attention was Bucky Barnes. He seemed to be beaming at the idea of Harry staying with them while Tony was out. Tony thought about the situation for a second before nodding his head and getting up. “Can I speak to you, Bucky?” Once Bucky nodded his head both men came away from the dining area to talk without being overheard.

“So you wanted to talk to me, Tony?” Bucky asked as casually as he could.

“I do. Since I will be away do you mind keeping an eye on my baby?” Tony asked with a smirk. With the way Bucky was looking at Harry, Tony was sure he knew the answer already.

Bucky wasn't sure how to interpret the smirk but nodded regardless. “Of course Tony I would love to. He seems like a good boy” he wasn't sure what the right thing to say was, really.

Tony just laughed at that, yes Harry was very good, he took his daddy’s dick like a good little boy. “Listen, the reason I wanted to ask you separately is that Harry might need more looking after than you are prepared for, so I thought it would be best to ask it away from him. That way your inability to do it won't come between you two getting to know each other better.”

Bucky was instantly intrigued. No matter what the boy needed he would manage. Being the Winter Soldier and spending all those years under Hydra, there was very little that bothered him. “I am pretty sure there's nothing that could bother me, but go ahead. What exactly does the pretty boy need?” he hoped it was something like being fed or carried around the house so the boy could fall asleep.

Tony grinned and said “Harry wears diapers almost always and uses them too, so naturally he needs to be checked and changed.” he looked at Bucky carefully to see how he would react to this information. When Tony didn’t see any sign of disgust or hesitance but just a small smile gracing the other man’s lips, Tony knew this would work out.

“Don't you worry about that Tony, I can definitely change the boy. I am just surprised you will let a wolf like me anywhere near your little red riding hood” Bucky said cautiously. Yes, he wanted to know, but he didn’t really want Tony to change his mind and retract the offer of babysitting the delicious boy.

Tony was glad at the question. He knew what Bucky was asking in a roundabout way. And Tony appreciated that. He didn’t want anyone to think that they needed to hide their interest towards Harry or try to go behind Tony’s back. That would only create more problems among the team. Not to mention give his little boy’s heart unnecessary worry and apprehension.

“Well if I am being completely honest with you, which I am, by the way, I don't want to hoard all of Harry’s time, attention, and his delectable little body. I would actually rather that he has more than just one daddy to take care of his needs. So no, I don't mind you touching my boy’s ass as long as Harry wants it. Whatever my precious boy wants he will get. So feel free to take as good care of my baby as you want and keep him happy. Just to be clear though, never call him any slurs or imply that what he is doing is wrong in any way. I don't want him stressed for no reason. ”

Bucky couldn’t hide the look of shock on his face even if he tried. Damn! This was Tony officially giving him the blessing to go ahead and flirt with the boy and seduce him to his heart’s content. Despite feeling immense joy, Bucky couldn’t really say much to Tony. He nodded his head that yes, he could definitely do all that.

“Alright sure, go to your meeting. I will take care of the boy. I have no other plans so I can look after him for as long as you need.”

Tony nodded and both men came back to the dining area. Harry had a glass of juice in his hand and was talking to Steve. Tony stepped behind his boy and wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s shoulder.

“Alright Harry, I will be on my way now. Bucky here has agreed to babysit you while your daddy is gone. Please tell him anything you need and if he does something you don't like, please ask Jarvis for guidance. I will be informed immediately. Have fun though, if you want to, you could take Bucky to your room and show him your toys” with that Tony placed a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead and then another on his lips before leaving to get ready for his meeting.

Once Tony had left, Steve followed as well and Bucky came closer to the boy. “You don't mind staying with me Harry, do you?” Harry shook his head no. He definitely didn’t mind.

“Okay then. I don't think a change and a wipe will do. You will need a bath. Is it okay if I give you a bath?” Bucky asked. Yes, he didn’t like talking much. But he was more than happy to talk to little Harry.

Harry thought about it but assumed if his daddy said okay then he really didn’t need to worry about anything. The older man was good looking in a roughish way, his biceps were huge. Harry couldn’t wait to take a closer look and touch a little if possible. No, Harry definitely wouldn't mind being naked in front of the man. “I don’t mind.”

Having permission from the boy, Bucky grinned and picked him up. Harry squealed and giggled and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck. Bucky decided to take Harry to Tony’s floor. He thought it would be easier for the boy if it was only the two of them and no spectators. Once on the right floor, Harry pointed to where his nursery was. Bucky stepped into the room, Harry still in his arms and looked around surprised. What Tony meant by ‘room’ was apparently a nursery made especially for the precious boy.

Shaking his head, he walked to the other door in the room and opened it to find the bathroom. He placed Harry on the closet toilet seat and instructed Jarvis to start the water for a bath. “Can I take off your clothes, pretty boy?” Bucky asked the boy again. Harry nodded his head and raised his hands to help bucky. Bucky didn’t waste any more time and started to take off the clothes. After he took off the outer clothes, he noticed the diaper, the yellow line on the top indicated that it was filled with piss and all his blood rushed south. Fuck! He had always wanted a boy toy. But he never realized how hot a diaper on a willing partner would be. He raised his shaky hands and took off the diaper too. Holy shit! Harry had the cutest little dick he had ever seen, and it looked like his boy was already hard for him.

Bucky knew an opportunity when he saw one and asked sweetly, “Oh! Look. I think our little boy is happy to see me. Is there anything I can do to help you, Harry. I will do whatever you want.”

Harry blushed at his predicament. He was so hard, and he needed daddy badly. But Tony had said to ask Bucky for anything he wanted, and they already talked about how Harry could sleep with other men as long as it was safe. So Harry stilled his nerves, determined to ask for what he wanted.

“Could you please fuck my little hole, dadda? That will make my clitty squirt juices” Harry asked, looking up at Bucky with his big green eyes. And Bucky knew he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with suggestions. No promises but I will try to work it I to the story.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy the update

“ _Could you please fuck my little hole dadda? That will make my clitty squirt juices” Harry asked looking up at Bucky with his big green eyes. And Bucky knew he was fucked. ___

__Bucky took a deep breath. Okay, so this was happening. He didn’t wanna mess this up. There was no guarantee he would get the chance to do this again. So he wanted to take his time to do this properly. “Alright baby boy. Let’s get you ready. I need to finger your little hole before I can do anything more. I don’t know about your daddy, but I am quite endowed. And I refuse to rush and hurt you.”_ _

__Bucky opened the bathroom cabinet to look for the lube, luckily found it on the first try. Bucky sat down in the bathtub and helped Harry to sit in his lap facing the older man. He arranged Harry to lean into him a little closer so he can start fingering the pretty boy._ _

__“You are so pretty, baby. Thank you for letting a poor old man like me play with you.” Harry just giggled at that and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulder. He was glad they weren’t playing around it. That this rugged man was already willing to play with him. Harry didn’t want to wait. They can learn about each other slowly, doesn’t mean they couldn’t play, and have fun along the way._ _

__“Can I ask you something baby boy?” Bucky asked as he added more lube and pushed in a second finger. Harry shuddered with pleasure and nodded his head. Bucky seemed to have endless patience and took so much time preparing him. “What did you call me before? Correct me if I am wrong but you didn’t call me by my name did you?”_ _

__Harry opened his mouth to answer but what came out of his mouth was a strangled moan as dadda found his pleasure button. Dadda was not going to get an answer if he kept rubbing at Harry’s little button. Before either of them could say any more or realize what was going on, Harry came hard. He slumped on dadda, feeling tired now that he had his release._ _

__Bucky was surprised that the boy came so quickly. But to be honest he was playing with the boys prostrate so he really should have expected that. Bucky tried his best not to be disappointed that he wouldn’t get to fuck the boy. And in all honestly, it was quite easy to do. The boy was now plastered to his front. The boy’s release remaining sticky between them._ _

__As long as the boy was ready to stay in his arms, Bucky could get over the fact that he didn’t get to fuck the boy. He sighed and retracted his fingers. Ready to give the boy a bath and dress him up again. With his movement, the boy in his arms moved too and mumbled something. Bucky even with his enhanced hearing couldn’t understand what the boy said. “Did you say something baby boy?”_ _

__Harry raised his head and rubbed at his eyes sleepily. He smiled that beautiful smile that made Bucky’s heartbeat faster. “I just said I called you dadda earlier. I can’t call you by your name. I already call daddy, Daddy. I suppose I could call you Mr. Bucky if it bothers you.” Harry’s voice grew quiet and hesitant. He looked embarrassed and lost. Bucky didn’t know what to respond to first, the fact the boy saw him the same way he saw Tony or that he was unsure if Bucky would even want that._ _

__Bucky was slightly overwhelmed but he needed to take control of the situation. He needed to make sure Harry didn’t panic for no reason. If Harry was distressed, Tony will not be happy at all. Not that bucky cared overly about Tony’s approval. But Tony had placed his trust in Bucky, let him take care of his boy while he was at the office, and Bucky didn’t want Tony to regret that decision. “Baby boy you need to calm down. Your dadda isn’t as good with words as your daddy is.”_ _

__Harry relaxed marginally at that. If he was calling himself dadda, surely he didn’t mind it much? Harry nodded his head to show he was listening and gave his full attention to Bucky. Bucky instructed Jarvis to fill the tub so they can relax in the warm water as they talked. Quickly the tub was half-filled with warm water and Bucky washed the cum off his and harry’s chest. He laid harry sideway on his lap. So the boy could still see him and maintain skin contact at all times. He could clearly see harry didn’t wanna move away to the other end of the tub, judging by how hard he was gripping on to Bucky’s normal arm._ _

__“I would love it if you call me dadda. I was just surprised that you would call me something so similar to your daddy.” harry was happy to hear that. He thought about what his daddy said. They needed to talk so there was no misunderstanding between them. Until now Harry didn’t think much of it. But he understood now. If he wanted to be close to this new man. He needed to make sure they talked more._ _

__Something else occurred to harry as his new dadda gave him a good wash. He had asked his dadda to fuck him, and he had agreed. Why hadn’t he done as he said? Harry remembered just now he had decided to talk things through, and he was failing to do so right now. He couldn’t do that if he wanted to be as close to this man as he was to his daddy. “Dadda? You said you will fuck me, you are not keeping your promise.” Harry tried not to pout but didn’t succeed._ _

__Bucky was startled by the question. He assumed since the boy came the request was retracted automatically. Apparently not. If the boy still wanted him to have his ‘little hole’ well Bucky definitely won’t deny him. “Well baby boy, since you managed to cum just from my fingers, I assumed you would want me to stop.” He tried not to look too hopeful but decided it won’t hurt for the boy no know bucky really wanted him. So made the neutral mask from his face disappear and smiled at the boy._ _

__Harry shook his head. He couldn’t help the blush that covered his face. “I .. I have trouble... sometimes.. you know.. to keep .. hmmm so no I don’t mind if you .. I mean if you wanted to …. I would like that dadda.. even if I don’t get hard” Bucky was surprised by how utterly charming and adorable the boy was. He assumed all he would feel for Tony’s partner was lust but he was quickly starting to realize the boy was too sweet not to feel attached to. He also appreciated what the boy was telling him. It could not have been easy to share that he had problems keeping it up. But then again the boy was clearly a bottom so who cared if he stayed hard? As long as the boy was enjoying being fucked that's all that mattered to Bucky._ _

__With his mind made Bucky finished bathing the beautiful boy in his arms and wrapped a towel around Harry’s middle. He did the same to himself and then carried Harry bridal style to his room. He took off Harry’s towel to dry his hair first. He noticed the adult size changing table and grinned. If the boy wanted to be fucked well Bucky will make sure he does just that. He placed the baby on the changing table and parted his legs. The boy’s shithole was a sight for Bucky’s sore eyes. It was all pink and slightly loose from the fingering earlier. He looked for lube in the drawers and quickly found some beside the diapers._ _

__Harry loved how his new dadda could move him around so easily. Tony wasn’t a weak man by any standards, but Harry could tell that to Bucky, he really did weight like a baby. Looks like being the winter soldier had more uses than just at the battlefield. Harry relaxed into the changing table and padded his hands around to looked for his Ironman cuddly toy. Bucky noticed by the movement and took the toy from a little above Harry’s head and placed it on Harry’s hands. Harry smiles and snuggles as dadda started fingering him again._ _

__Once Harry was loose and lubed up, Bucky finally touched his neglected cock. He couldn’t hold back the moan he let out as he used the lube on his dick before lining himself up. The changing table was at the perfect height for Harry to be fucked. Maybe Tony knew that when he bought the table. Knowing the billionaire, Bucky won’t be surprised if Tony had the table custom made so his boy could relax and Tony could enjoy his delectable body. Bucky was so very grateful to be able to share the boy._ _

__All thoughts left Bucky’s mind as he was surrounded by warm heat all around his cock. The boy was still pretty tight after the finger fucking he received twice. Bucky looked at the boy's face as he pulled his monster cock completely before thrusting back in. Harry full-body jostled and he let out a moan but there was no sign of pain or hesitation on his face. His little dick stayed limp on his body. Soft it looked even tinier if possible. Bucky found the whole image more debauched and arousing. Since the boy wasn’t even hard, Bucky stopped worrying about the boy for now and started to fuck with full force. Force he only used on experienced whore in the past, not that he would mention that. “Fuck baby boy, your hole is just perfect, so tight and warm. Anytime your daddy is busy, feel free to come to your dadda and let my monster cock rearrange your inside”. And it probably was doing that. Bucky could see the faint impression of his dick on the boy's lower belly. It made him pull the boy closer and pound into the lithe body even harder._ _

__Harry just moaned through it all and clutched at his cuddle toy. It seems to be going on for hours. Harry felt boneless and in bliss. His dadda was fucking him with an animalistic strength. He tried to remember what animal the winter soldier is compared to but couldn’t remember. Maybe this is what people called ‘fucking your brains out’. Harry would have giggled if he could but all it came out were more moans. Yes, he would definitely ask daddy to leave him with dadda whenever he had to go to the office. His dadda’s dick looked to have gone under ‘engorgio’ spell but Harry knew that wasn’t possible. But Harry didn’t care how the dick got so big all he cared about was making sure this dick fucked him daily and repeatedly and mercilessly and every day. Wait didn’t he say every day already? Harry was too blissed out to think clearly so just closed his eyes to focus solely on the feeling of his shithole getting a thorough pounding as if his dadda’s life depended on it._ _

__After an unknown amount of time, Bucky finally grunted and came inside the boy. Painting his insides white with his warm seed and marking the boy as his own. As soon as his sense came down he noticed the smell of piss. Oh, fuck! He had fucked the boy so hard his boy had pissed himself. The realization just made his dick twitch and spurt the last of his cum. Bucky kept his dick inside as he used a wipe to clean up the piss from the boy. It wasn't easy but he managed. After that was done, he took a fresh diaper and placed it under Harry. Then slowly pulled out. He watched in fascination as his cum dripped out of the red-rimmed hole. He used his metal finger to push the cum back inside and Harry moaned some more. Buck took the cum covered finger and lifted it to Harry’s mouth. Harry sucked on it happily and Bucky secured the diaper with his other hand.  
Once that was done too. Bucky picked up the boy and sat with him on his lap on the armchair. He felt sated and happy. The boy took his fucking like a champ. “You did very well today baby boy. Dadda is so proud of you. I know your shite pipe must feel empty right now, but don’t worry I would be happy to stay and see if I can make you piss yourself again as I fuck you.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with suggestions. No promises but I will try to work it I to the story.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I was taking summer classes and it ended yesterday. Hopefully, I will be able to write more soon.  
> Please leave Kudos and comments.  
> I don't have a beta now so any mistakes you see. point them out so I can fix them.

Tony was coming back home after four hours, just in time for lunch. He had wanted to return much earlier than this but Pepper had insisted that he stay and looked at the new projects the R & D were working on. And truth be told, Tony always preferred that than boring paper works so he had stayed and helped his fellow scientists along. On his way to the tower, he had seen the footage from Harry’s room. He didn’t mean to be nosy but he needed to make sure that his baby was having fun and was safe with the infamous winter soldier.

And the footage he saw made all the blood in his body rush south. God Damn! His boy looked so stunning being fucked ruthlessly by the older man. Tony had almost came in his pants like a teenager when he saw that due to the harsh and no doubt powerful thrust from Bucky his boy had peed himself. Harry looked wrecked but at no point in the encounter did he look reluctant, hesitant, or unhappy. He seemed to be having the time of his life. Good. it was not easy for Tony to share his partner, not one he was so emotionally invested too. But to him, nothing was more important than Harry’s happiness. It was a blessing that he had muted the video or he would have heard Harry call Bucky dadda. Which made it easier to reconcile with the fact that his boy was very happy to be sleeping on the winter soldier just like he liked sleeping on Tony’s chest.

——————————————  
Harry had already woken up from his short nap. He loved these little naps though, the ones he had after being thoroughly fucked. He felt peaceful and boneless, a great combination for naps. Harry was now dressed in a white footie pajama with grey stars on them. Bucky had taken him down to the common floor again so he could feed him. Harry had only had pancakes for breakfast so Bucky had taken it upon himself to feed the boy a small snack of scrambled eggs. Harry was enjoying himself immensely. He loved being looked after. And the way the older man was so adamant about feeding him right and getting some meat on his bones made Harry’s inside feel all mushy. Never had he been given enough food to fill his hunger at the Dursley's. And although Hogwarts has an abundance of food, it wasn’t made simply for him. 

Currently, Harry was sitting with a children’s book in hand near the kitchen island. Bucky was cooking lunch for him. The book had a story about a prince going on a voyage and fighting a dragon. Every page had a picture drawn and Harry loved it. He could smell the aroma of the food cooking as he sat on his slightly boosted seat. His diaper was collecting the cum from their earlier fucking. At this point, Harry was so used to the sensation of leaking cum that it felt weird when he wasn’t stretched and dripping.

Bucky felt very protective of the boy. Yes, sex was fun, but letting the boy nap on his chest while they were both sweat-soaked from their passionate sex made it more intense. He was sure he had worn the boy down with his super-soldier strength. So he felt the need to make sure the boy ate properly. Thus he was back on the common floor again, since Tony’s fridge had no fresh produce. “Do you want me to help dadda?” Harry asked the older man. There were a lot of people on this floor and most of them ate a lot because of their active lifestyle. Harry didn’t want his new dadda to work too hard. Harry knew how it was to cook such large meals.

Before Bucky could answer someone else walked into the kitchen area. It was nonother than Wanda Maximoff aka the Scarlet witch followed by Bruce and Steve. Both men looked happy to see Harry and gave a small smile. Harry returned the smiled and waved at them. The redhead was a different case though, she looked at Harry with disgust. Harry in his cute clothes looking all cozy with the winter soldier in the avenger’s floor .

She didn’t like it at all. When she first joined the avengers she thought her life would change for the better and for the most part it had. But she wasn’t satisfied, Tony Stark has never really trusted her or saw her as part of the team. She thought she did him a favor by forgiving him, but looked like he didn’t deserve her forgiveness. He was as ruthless as she had imagined, so she was waiting for a good chance to harm him. Simply hurting him physically was not enough, she wanted everyone to see what a monster Tony Stark really was. It was his fault her entire village was dead.

“Who the hell is this freak now?” she asked scathingly. The boy was dressed like a baby, what a freak! Why the hell was he being treated like a prince by the winter soldier.

Harry startled at the shrill voice and almost toppled off the high breakfast bar tool. In a flash, Bucky was coming over and helping Harry balance himself. He glared at the witch but didn’t say anything, double-checking his baby was okay.

Harry wasn’t hurt, well not physically, but that word opened a can of worms the younger man was not ready for. Over the past two weeks, he had started to relax in his new environment. So all of a sudden being reminded of his past left his disoriented. He could feel his magic leaking out of him in waves before he could control it. The fact that Harry hadn’t actively used his magic or even touched his wand meant he had a lot of pent up magic in the form of energy. He was shaking slightly and his breathing seemed to have quickened.

Wanda just looked down upon the boy, if just a confrontation with her left him shaking he didn’t deserve to be in the same room as the avengers. “What happened freak? Don't know how to talk?” she taunted him even more. She loved being able to talk down to people. And she knew she wasn’t really wrong, with the way the boy dressed he had to be some sort of deviant may be a faggot. She knew Stark was that sort of man, a sodomite, but she didn’t think Bucky was too. Looked like she was wrong.

Both Steve and Bruce looked at her alarmed. They knew she was sort of rough around the edges, but this was too much. She didn’t even know Harry so what warranted such harsh treatment? Both men had always felt sympathy for her for one reason and another. Steve could relate to having undergone unknown scientific techniques to better serve his country. Bruce could understand the pressure of having so much strength within and being ostracised for it. Hence they had taken her under their wing even though Tony and Natasha seemed reluctant to let her join the team.

Bucky was about to explode. He would kill the bitch before she can hurt his baby any further. “What the fuck did you say?” snarled the winter soldier. Wanda was not bothered at all. She stood her ground and tried to subtly manipulate Bucky to not take the freak’s side. Before the red tint of her magic could reach the winter soldier, however, her eye contact was broken as the very obnoxious Tony Stark entered the room.

Tony stepped out of his far furious and rushed to the elevator. That damn bitch witch was in a foul mood and was directing all her anger towards his little boy. It didn’t matter who was present if she hurt his baby he was going to kill her, eyewitnesses be damn.

Tony walked into the open kitchen/ dining area and rushed towards Harry. His boy was visibly shaking. Tony was surprised at that, what did the red witch say in the time he was in the elevator that his boy was so affected. He picked Harry and cuddled him close to his chest. Harry hid his face in the crook of his daddy’s neck and let out a heartbreaking sob. Tony was torn between comforting his boy and killing the woman who put him in this state.

Thankfully Bucky was there and both of Tony’s wishes would be filled as he charged forward and pushed the witch away from them. He held her by the neck about a foot away from the floor against the wall. “Say sorry witch. You had no right to talk to him like that” Bucky all but growled. How dare she speak to his pretty boy like that?? Yes Bucky himself had a foul mouth but he would never debase the boy like that. The boy was too precious to belittle with words. He needed to be adored and worshipped.

Steve and Bruce managed to finally react and worked together to stop Bucky from strangling the young girl. They were not happy with her but no one needed to die. “Now Buck come down so we can talk about it like civilized people and fix this situation. This is not a battleground and she is not the enemy here” Steve said to his best friend and then turned to the redheaded girl. “Wanda, you should not have spoken to a guest of Tony in his own house like that. Bucky despite his violence, is right. Apologize to Harry”. He stated in a way that brooks no argument.

Instead of calming the situation, Steve’s word only made Wanda more furious. Of course! the freak was here because of Tony. Why did she think anyone could be more perverted than him. “So is that it? He is a communal whore? The latest update to start tower? A little fag so you can just bend him over where ever you like and sodomize him?”

Steve was too stunned at the vitriol of Wanda’s tirade to even stop Bucky from picking her up and throwing her across the room. She collided with the giant TV and fell to the ground in a heap. Bruce stepped back from Bucky. She is beyond any salvation Bruce could offer. He will not stop Bucky, she needed to be corrected heavy-handed and Bruce will not save her this time.

Wanda got on her knees and glared at the freak, she would not be defeated like this. She drew her wild magic around herself. She knew she won’t have much time, one of the avengers will stop her. So she had to pick her target carefully, but really it was an easy choice. With the way Stark was clutching the boy to his heart, it was definitely the boy she needed to kill to see Stark feel any real pain. She sent her red magic with as much hate as she could to the boy, still sat on Starks lap, who had finally turned around to face her. His eyed widened in fear as Wanda smirked. Her intent clear. Kill. Die.

So Wanda was very surprised when instead of writhing in pain. The boy got off Starks's lap and stood his ground. He raised his hand as if waiting for something. All occupants in the room looked at Harry confused, but he paid them no mind. He had not faced so much in his life only to die now when there were so much joy and happiness in his life. He would show her that Harry Potter was not someone you mess with.

Within seconds the Elder wand appeared in Harry’s hand. He did not hesitate at all. Whatever his daddy’s reaction would be he will not let this homophobic bitch to end his life because he did not fit in her ideal social norms. “Stupefy, Incarcerous” Harry stated clearly. And the witch was stunned and bound and fell to the floor again with a thud.

Harry took a deep breath and turned around to face his daddy, who looked a mixture of shock, relief, and fear. “So, I need to tell you something daddy,” he said with the most innocent and vulnerable look in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry that the chapter ends such a way. but fear not. Like you I am also eager to know what happened next. Hence I will need to write that soon. Lol


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so hard to write this chapter. Mainly coz finally we see the confrontation we have been wanting to see. I am sorry in advance if it's not as cool as you expected it to be. It's not fully done. They still have a lot to talk about.  
> Also thank you so much for your support. This story now has over 1.1k kudos.

Harry took a deep breath and turned around to face his daddy, who looked a mixture of shock, relief, and fear. “So, I need to tell you something daddy,” he said with the most innocent and vulnerable look in his face.

All the avengers present in the room looked at the younger man shocked. Tony could not believe his eyes. What. The. Actual. Fuck. his mind was racing too fast. Going over everything that just happened in the last few minutes. His Harry, his little boy had somehow bested the witch that had been a thorn on his side for so long. But how? How had he done that? What was that stick in his hand?

Tony was not a stupid man. Within a few moments, he knew the possible answers to most of his own questions. Magic. His boy had somehow done magic to defeat Maximoff.

No one moved for another solid minute. When Tony cleared his throat it was as if he broke the trance they were all in. Steve came forward to pick Wanda up and talk to her about what happened and her behavior today. Bruce chose to follow them assuming whatever conversation was going to happen needed to be between Tony and the boy, not every avenger.

Bucky knew he should follow the others’ lead and leave the room, but fuck that. He was gonna stay here and make sure the boy was okay. He didn’t care what the boy had done. He wanted to know and understand of course. But he wasn’t gonna abandon the boy. Knowing that the boy was somehow different and unique? He was more determined to stay here and make sure that Stark didn’t do anything that might hurt his pretty boy.

“ All right, I think we should all sit down,” Bucky said as he helped the boy sit down on his boosted seat again. He felt a small smile tug at his lips when he could hear the crinkling noise that Harry's diaper made. He sat on another seat and looked at Tony expectantly. Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not going to be an easy conversation. He came around the kitchen island and sat across from his boy.

Tony looked at his baby carefully. His baby looked scared and vulnerable. Tony was a little upset in the past two weeks his boy hadn’t mentioned anything about magic. But really maybe Harry has a good reason for that. He had to hear the boy out before he let his overactive brain ruin this perfect relationship they had started. “Now that we are all seated, take your time baby, but please tell daddy what just happened”.

Seeing the apprehension in his daddy’s face, Harry could feel his heartbreaking. So this was it then? His daddy won't love him anymore? He won't be fucked every night and held in his daddy's arms with a warm bottle of milk? He won't get to play with all the toys his daddy got for him? Tony was gonna see that he really was a freak and send him away. Harry could feel his eyes start to water and his vision clouded. He didn't felt this level of despair even during the Battle of Hogwarts. and why would he? He had nothing to lose then, and everything to lose now. Before he could cry though he felt strong arms wrap around him. His daddy had got up and moved to him without his notice.

Tony was not sure what his boy was hiding but he wasn’t gonna make the boy cry and feel bad like this. No matter what Harry was hiding, he would deal with it and make sure they got through this together. Not that it could really even be considered hiding, maybe his baby boy was just waiting for the perfect time to tell him everything? or maybe harry justed wanted to wait a few months before he shared something that was clearly very personal to him? He was the daddy, so really it’s his responsibility to handle the situation. Even if his boy made mistakes, which he doesn't know yet if Harry had, he will forgive Harry. He loves him too much to really do anything else.

“Relax baby everything is OK. I’m not mad at you, just relax and tell me what happened.” Tony tried his best to soothe his baby. Harry turned in his seat to hug his daddy better. Tony felt like a fool, of course, his baby didn’t wanna sit across from him while talking about what was clearly not an easy topic for him. Making up his mind, he picked up Harry and walked towards the sofa. This way they can sit more comfortably.

Bucky was so glad that Tony had calmed down and was willing to listen to the boy. Once Harry started hugging him so tight though Bucky felt like an outsider watching a very intimate moment. As Tony walked towards the sitting area he thought it was best if he didn’t follow. Hopefully Stark would share with him what had happened or maybe his pretty boy would.

Tony sat comfortably on the sofa with Harry on his lap. Harry was still cuddled close to him, gripping his shirt for dear life. Once Tony looked up he noticed Bucky had not followed them. He sighed. It was all a mess. Despite his reservations, with the way Bucky protected and fought for Harry, he deserved to be in this room as well.

“Barnes come here. I'm sure Harry would like you to be here with us.” Within seconds Bucky was in the room and sitting beside Tony. His heart ached seeing his pretty boy in so much pain. He tentatively placed his hand on Harry’s knees, worried that Tony might not like it. But the older man seemed to understand Harry needed all the support he could get.

“Go ahead, pretty boy. Tell us what happened. I promise you no matter what you say it won’t change anything for me” Bucky said as he rubbed the boy’s knees. And he was being completely honest. The boy was too precious. If Tony had a problem with the power thing Bucky will just have to keep the boy for himself.

Harry looked up from his hiding place in the crook of his daddy’s neck and gave a watery smile to his dadda. “I am a wizard. I used my wand to defend myself. I don’t know how to explain but I just know she was going to try and harm me irreparably. I had to stop her daddy. Please don’t be mad at me. I will not be so freaky anymore.” Harry tried not to cry but it was an impossible task.

Bucky moved closer and tried to hug Harry as he sat on his daddy’s lap. Harry was thankful for that. Both his daddy and dadda were still here and listening to him. Maybe he could still have them in his life? Both older men were trying to soothe him. When he calmed down a little, Harry was finally able to hear part of their comforting ramble.

“...freaky at all. You are just my perfect boy.”

“... doesn’t matter at all, we will talk about it when you feel better.”

“... best baby ever”

Harry now had his bum on his daddy’s lap and his legs on his dadda’s. Both larger men somehow sat comfortably holding him together. His head was on Tony’s chest but his arms were around a beefy arm of Bucky. When he looked up fully, Bucky rubbed the tears away from his eyes and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead, then his cheeks and then one on his nose and finally one on his lips. Tony just held him patiently.

Tony contemplated for a second about kissing his baby right after Bucky but felt like slapping himself. If Bucky was here while Harry was having a good cry, that meant he is in for more than just sex. So it was better for Tony to just get used to being a lot more personal with Bucky. Once Bucky released Harry’s lips, tony took them for himself. He let his kiss tell Harry that everything was okay or they will work together to make it okay.

“All I want baby boy right now is for you to stop crying. You have had a terrible fright today. All that stuff about magic, you can tell me after you feel better. I know you, no matter what power you have, you would never use that to harm someone good. ” Tony said as he rubbed Harry’s back. 

“I will tell you anything you wanna know daddy, I promise. Please don't make me leave daddy, I wanna stay here with you and dadda. I will stop doing magic if you want. Or use my magic to make myself younger so we can have even more fun while we play. I will do whatever you want daddy. Just please don’t send me away. I love you, daddy.”

Bucky was shocked at the declaration. He felt like an outsider once again. And outsider between two lovers, listening to their private conversation that he had no right to listen to. But that feeling didn’t last. Tony was now leaning on his side and Harry was holding on to both his and Tony’s hands. Yes, the boy wasn’t in love with him yet, but he mattered to the boy. Besides, Harry had just called him dadda in front of Stark. They may not be where Harry was with Stark, but Bucky knew he still had a chance with his pretty boy. If he played his cards right, then his boy won’t be so vulnerable and unsure of his place in the tower. He will have two powerful men taking care of him, always.

Tony noticed multiple important information from that speech. One, his boy was desperate to do anything to stay with him. Two, he can use his magic to make their daddy kink a reality. But he chose to focus on the most important one. Three, his baby loved him. Loved Him. His pretty baby with his messy hair, green eyes, lithe body, milky skin, tiny dick, sweetest pucker, softest lips, and the kindest heart loved him.

Tony Stark could officially die as the happiest man alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you are enjoying the story. As everyone knows we don't make money writing these stories. So being able to read comments does make most writers here feel awesome. Especially a novice like me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I mainly wrote this whole chapter on my phone. So if you find mistakes (which you probably will) and have the energy, please comment them so I can fix it.  
> Enjoy ❤️❤️

_Tony Stark could officially die as the happiest man alive._

Soon enough Harry felt into an exhausted sleep due to all that crying. Bucky was conflicted about that. He hadn’t even managed to feed the boy his brunch and it was past lunchtime already. So he shared his worry with Tony.

“I was about to feed the boy and he is already asleep. It can’t be healthy for him to skip meals with how little meat he had in his bones.”

Tony looked at Bucky’s concerned face. He was right. Despite staying home and trying his best, he wasn’t able to feed Harry the way he needed. Tony wouldn’t want to admit it, but he knew in his mind that Bucky’s interest in Harry would be very beneficial for his precious baby.

“You are right I need to be more careful with his nutrition, let’s take him to our floor and I will prepare a bottle for him. You can take a look at it too, Incase you need to prepare one in the near future.” Bucky nodded and picked up the boy. It just made more sense for him to carry the boy since he was much stronger than an average man.

The two men stayed silent in the elevator as they went to the penthouse. “You can put him in his crib if you want” Tony offered the other man politely. Bucky just shook his head. He never liked the witch but didn’t care enough to say anything. But today. He panicked more than he was willing to admit. Bucky knew rage. And he knew the red witch was trying to hurt little Harry. He adjusted Harry in his arms. Instead of holding him bridal style, he tucked the boy's head in the crook of his neck and held him like a real baby taking a nap.

Bucky followed Tony into the kitchen and watched the billionaire run around to make a bottle of milk. It included Lactaid full-fat milk, two drops of vanilla essences, 1 spoon of honey, and a little bit of cinnamon. Tony seemed very proud of his creation and honestly, Bucky was impressed. He had never seen Stark make anything other than coffee and that too was basically by instructing Jarvis to start the coffee machine.

With the milk in hand, Tony gestured with his hand for Bucky to follow him. And soon Bucky entered what was clearly the master suite. He had to admit the decoration was very simple and homely. The large bed in the center of the room as the main focus of the room. The floor was sleek white marble. There were two doors on opposite ends of the room. The two nightstands proudly represented the occupants of the room. One held an expensive watch, an iPad and a bottle of lube, the other had a sippy cup, few storybooks, and a pacifier. The look was completed with natural lights coming from the glass walls that showed the wonderful view of New York City.

Bucky laid little Harry in the middle of the bed and Tony placed the nipple of the bottle near Harry’s slightly parted mouth. Harry started to suckle the warmed milk soon enough and Bucky let out a sigh of relief. Harry raised his hand automatically and held on to the bottle on his own. His action spread a smile to both the older men’s face.

“So do you wanna talk about it?” asked Bucky after a few minutes. Tony startled at the voice, he had almost forgotten he wasn’t alone in the room with Harry. He didn’t really wanna talk about it. He needed more time to think. But then again it couldn’t hurt to talk to someone who also had a connection to Harry.

“I don't really know what to say Bucky. The boy just confessed to loving me. And I may not have known him for long, but I know he won’t say that unless he meant it.” he sighed and rubbed his face. Feeling tired Tony lay down on his side of the bed and gestured Bucky to make himself comfortable.

Bucky opted to just sit on Harry’s other side with his back against the headboard instead of lying down. He felt awkward to lay down on a bed that was clearly the couple’s. “I barely know the boy but I can see how much you mean to him in his eyes”. He was trying his best not to feel jealous, but he wasn’t sure if Tony wound try to keep him away from the boy now that he knows about Harry’s feelings.

“Okay, first thing first. You need to stop calling him boy. He doesn’t like it at all. Baby boy or pretty boy is good, but not just the word boy. I won’t tell you much since it's Harry’s story to share, but I can’t knowingly sabotage your relationship.” Tony was feeling a little jealous of Bucky, of course he was. The video footage he had watched had been downright filthy, but that was no reason to stop Harry from being happy. And Harry was clearly happy with the other man. Tony could see Harry had felt an instant connection with the Brooklyn man just like he had with the millionaire on the plane.

Bucky frowned at Tony’s comment but nodded his head in acknowledgment. He took the empty bottle away from Harry’s hands. Glass bottles, Huh? Bucky didn’t know people used glass bottles for kids. He rubbed the dribble of milk from Harry’s mouth and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He just sat there staring at Harry and occasionally rubbing his back. He didn’t like the idea of Harry not liking certain words. It reminded him of his days with hydra and their code wards to trigger the Winter Soldier.

Tony watched in fascination. He never thought the winter soldier could be so soft and caring. But then again Harry was the sweetest boy ever, so of course even the toughest of men would feel compelled to take care of the pretty baby.

“So are you gonna change him, or do you want me to?” Tony said cockily. “Personally I don’t mind changing my boy, but seeing as half the mess in that diaper is probably yours, maybe you would want to change him now.” Tony smirked devilishly.

Bucky let out a startled laugh. Of course, when in an awkward situation Tony will wanna joke and laugh. He shook his head amused but did move down from the headboard to change little Harry.

Tony being the helpful guy he is, gets out a new diaper and wipes of the nightstand. Bucky took off the pants from Harry and saw that the diaper showed a yellow line that indicated it was soiled. He quickly opened the diaper and saw that Harry had peed a little and the rest was his own cum leaking out of Harry’s ass. The sight made his dick twitch but he chose to ignore it. He took a wipe and started cleaning Harry. He made sure to clean his baby boy’s baby dick properly. He cleaned the little balls carefully and then started to clean his asshole.

“Don’t worry about cleaning out all the cum. He won’t be happy to be left empty” Tony said thoughtfully. But startled at Tony’s voice. He had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone in the room with Harry. He looked at Tony for a second and said “ well some of it has already leaked out. Maybe I should add some more, you know just to be safe”.

Tony laughed at that. “ Great minds really do think alike. I was thinking of doing just that”. He came closer to Harry, and started to undo his own pants. Bucky was a little shocked but there was no outward sign of that. Looked like he was about to see Tony Stark’s dick. He didn’t care much, but he definitely won’t mind watching his baby boy get fucked.

Bucky moves aside slightly to give tony some space. Clearly he was already rock solid and ready to go. He didn’t mind going second as long as got a go at the tight hole. He was also happy to see that he was definitely a little bigger than Tony.

“ I will be honest with you. The thought of Harry doing magic is making me horny. Can you imagine if he could really use a spell and turn himself into a baby. Oh fuck!!!” Tony pushed his dick in and started pounding slowly. Harry was clearly still loose from the fucking his Dadda gave him.

Bucky finally spoke up. “So you really wanna take this daddy kinky to the next level?” He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Yes, he was enjoying fucking the boy and calling him baby, but could he really fuck a younger Harry? He was already young enough, barely legal for the likes of him and Stark.

Tony stopped his thrusting but looked at Bucky. His dick was still nestled in the tight heat of Harry but he made looked at Bucky seriously and said “don't get the wrong idea here Barnes. I am not a pedophile. I have never had sex with a minor or been close to one in a sexual way. What I have with Harry is different. I can’t explain it to you. But I know he needs me as more than just a lover. He wants me as daddy and as a lover. And if _HE_ wants to reduce his age and then play with me? I won’t stop him. It’s Harry I am attracted to not his age. And I would never force him to do something that he didn’t want or hurt him, even if he did ask for that. I know I didn’t say anything earlier but I love him too. I would never harm him in any way”. And with his intentions clear Tony started to pound a little harder but clearly not hard enough to wake Harry from his peaceful sleep.

Bucky was just as happy to just watch the erotic scene unfold in front him. He was glad that Tony wasn’t hiding that sort of skeleton in his closet. And now that he thought about it, it made sense to him a little more. If and only if Harry wanted to try making himself younger, Bucky would learn to like the new Harry and enjoy his time with him. Neither he or Tony will make Harry become younger. It all depended on what Harry wanted and needed. And anything his baby boy wants, Bucky will make sure to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more ideas as to how to progress the story. Anybody wanna help?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone wondering, no I am not sick or something worse. I just started working along with taking classes so have been a little too tired to write more. But know that the story is not abandoned, it just means the updates are slow. And I wanna thank you all so much for your support. I absolutely love all the comments.

_And anything his baby boy wants, Bucky will make sure to provide. ___

____

Bucky watched Tony fuck little Harry lazily for over thirty minutes before finally picking up his speed and finishing. Harry’s little hole looked adorable, slightly gaping and oozing cum. Bucky thought about asking Steve to draw a painting of Harry like that. Harry looked like a debauched angel. With his hair splayed around his head like a halo, and covered partially by the white sheets. His skin having an unearthly glow from Tony’s arc reactor. 

__He had to admit, he assumed Tony didn't have much strength and endurance. But this proved differently. Sure, it was nothing close to how ruthless Bucky could piston his hips and for how long. But Tony still seems to be of above-average strength for a non enhanced human being. His strokes were meticulous and purposeful. He stated every now and then to run his fingers through Harry’s hair or place a kiss on his temple._ _

____

After Tony finished, he made sure to put a diaper on Harry properly. He knew within a few minutes his cum would start to ooze out of the perfect puffy asshole. Tony looked up to see Bucky watching him avidly. He smirked. “What? Are you really surprised that I like to use him while he sleeps? And just so you know, he loves it. That’s why he was able to sleep through it, got a lot of practice sleeping through being fucked like a fleshlight”. 

____

Bucky shook his head and smiled a little. Of course Tony Stark would have a dirty mouth. Not that Bucky judged that would be like the pot calling the kettle black. He himself could make a sailor blush. His blase comments about his exploits had always make Steve blush a furious shade of red. 

__Once Harry was nicely tucked in with a pacifier on his mouth that he started sucking in immediately, the two avengers came to sit in the living area. Tony offered drinks to Bucky which he declined. So now they just sat together awkwardly, not sure what to say or do. Bucky contemplated leaving but that left a sour taste in his gut. Tony knew he could go to his workshop to relax but didn’t feel comfortable being away from Harry after Wanda’s attack._ _

__“So anything you wanna talk about Bucky? Maybe about becoming a dadda in a few short hours?” Tony asked nonchalantly. He hadn’t forgotten about that. That Harry, in his state of distress had called Bucky his ‘dadda’._ _

__Bucky was hoping not to draw attention to that fact but he should have known that Tony Stark was too smart to leave it alone. “Look Tony I know compared to you there isn’t much I can do for him, but you are a busy man if you two are comfortable with it I would like to take care of little Harry when you are busy in the office or in your workshop. I know the bond you two share is deep and I promise I won’t try to come between that”._ _

__“I get what you are saying. And you don’t need to plead your case to me. Harry is his own person and can choose for himself. As long as he likes you, I have no issue with you. I know monogamy is seen as the clear path or whatever, but it’s not the path for everyone”. Tony got up from his seat to get themselves some beers. If he was gonna talk all philosophical he deserved a drink even if it wasn’t a hard liquor._ _

__“ I want my baby boy to have the best of everything a c and be as happy as humanly possible. And I am not naive enough to think I can provide it all to him. I mean think about it if I spend all my time with him, both Avengers and. Stark industries would suffer, and Harry wouldn’t want that. What I am trying to say is as long as he is happy I don’t care if it’s with just me, with you and me or heck the whole team. The main goal here is to give him a comfortable home and people that care about his happiness”._ _

__Bucky honestly couldn’t agree more with it. In a few short hours it was as if Harry was already a part of his soul. “Alright I will talk to him and ask him dire….” Bucky never got to finish his sentence as both men jumped to their feet hearing the gut wrenching scream coming from the master suite._ _

__Both avengers stormed to the room expecting to see some attacker looming over little Harry but all they saw was Harry fighting against the sheets he was tucked under clearly having a nightmare. Harry was mumbling something in his sleep so they came closer do you hear him clearly and also to comfort him._ _

__“I’m sorry Uncle Vernon ….Please no sorry….. no… ahhah … it hurts no please no more…”_ _

__Bucky took away the sheet Harry was still struggling against and Tony picked up Harry and settled him in his lap. He started rocking him and tried to wake Harry gently. Bucky hovered over them nervously. Who the fuck was this Vernon?? And when can Bucky kill him??_ _

__After a few tense moments in his daddy’s arms, Harry finally woke up. He looked around himself to check Vernon wasn’t here and that he was with his daddy and his dadda was near too. He started to whimper and extended a hand towards Dadda. He was too far away!!_ _

__Bucky seeing the hand came closer and sat beside Tony. He let Harry hold on to his thumb and places his other hand on Harry’s thigh, rubbing it soothingly. “I am so sorry You had a bad dream baby boy. But you are safe, you are here with us. We won’t let anyone hurt you”._ _

__Bucky is right Harry. I promise you I will do anything I need to keep you safe. And I know you don’t wanna think about it. But I think it’s time I meet this Vernon and you get closure so you can finally move on in life” Tony added softly._ _

__Harry tensed at the name of his uncle, but tried his best to breath through it. Daddy was right though and Harry knew it. Simply ignoring the issue isn’t working anymore. Now that the war is finally over and he finally has a chance to be happy, somehow his old ghosts are still coming in to haunt him. He nodded his head minutely to show his consent to the idea and snuggled in his daddy’s arms._ _

__“ I don’t want to sleep in the bed anymore daddy. Can I just sleep in your arms?” Harry asked cutely._ _

__Tony chucked in response. But before he could say anything Bucky offered to Harry little Harry all day if needed. Tony just looked at the winter soldier and smiled. He handed over Harry back to Bucky. With the way Bucky was trying to be so careful with Harry, it was as if he was holding on to a newborn baby._ _

__“ I know it’s sudden Bucky but would you like to move into my floor? I can have another room arranged for you or for now you can sleep in this bed you know I don’t mind and it’s big enough for the three of us. This way even if I’m busy Harry would have you close by”._ _

__Becky was a little surprised at the suggestion but he didn’t really mind. He was currently sharing a floor with Steve but he knew Steve would understand. He could easily keep a bedroom on Steve's floor and get another one here. That way Harry could come down to his room once in a while too if he wanted._ _

__“Thank you Tony I would like that” he said to his fellow avenger. “What do you say Harry? Would you like me to stay closer to you?” He asked Harry who had his face buried in his neck._ _

__Harry perked up at that and looked up at his dadda with his big green doe eyes. “I would love that dadda, thank you. Thank you for being nice to me and thinking I am a freak”. Harry added the last part softly. Feeling shy for saying it but also unable to stop himself. His magic sang in his body. Thrumming at the close contact to these two men._ _

__Harry knew he needed to perform some spells or his magic would overwhelm him. He shifted around a little more before finally gathering enough courage to ask what he wanted“Would you like to see any magic daddy?”_ _

__Tony too was instantly perked up at the suggestion. He had so many questions too. But clearly Harry didn’t wanna talk. So demonstration it is. “Can you fly?”_ _

__Harry let out a giggle and shook his head. “Not in the way you are thinking, I think. I can’t fly on my own, but I can on a broom.”_ _

__As an answer to that Tony just had more questions. How exactly that works, how the broom is made, if it's safe for little Harry? How fast does it do? Harry just smiled and giggled and tried to answer the best he could. He never really looked into the science behind how brooms worked, so many of the technical questions he could not answer._ _

__Bucky listened to the conversation with interest. Once the pair seemed to calm down a bit he decided to ask his question. “Can you show us something baby boy? Anything you want.”_ _

__Harry summoned his wand and took a deep breath. He aimed his wand at one of the many pillows on the bed and murmured, “Wingardium Leviosa ”. He quickly diverted his eyes from the pillow to the two older men to gaze at their reactions. The weight lifted off his chest seeing the open and eager expression on their faces. They weren't scared of his magic, or disgusted by it._ _

__Bth men exclaimed with joy and praised Harry for it. He felt all gooey inside at their adoration. He held the spell for another few minutes before cancelling it. He thought about what else he could show and got a naughty idea. Harry now pointed his wand at his daddy and giggled before murmuring, “Evenesco”. He watched in fascination as once fully dressed Tony Stark now sat stark naked on the bed and looked down at himself amazed. Harry just couldn't help himself and giggled some more. He saw from the corner of his eyes as his dadda too was trying to hold back laughter._ _

__“Well that’s definitely something” Tony said with a chuckle and snagged Harry into his own lap. He started to place sloppy wet kisses all over Harry, who giggled at the attention. At this point he didn’t even remember that he just had a nightmare or what it was about, he was just so happy._ _

__“And don’t think I forgot baby boy, you mentioned something about being able to change your age. I promise I won’t be mad Harry but please tell me your real age is at least 18?” Tony asked once they had both calmed down a bit. Harry looked up surprised at the question and shifted a little guiltily. “I am sorry daddy that I sorta of lied and hid it from you. I turn 18 in 2 more months. But the legal age of consent in London is 16 and it's 17 in New York, I have checked. Please don’t be mad daddy. I didn’t mean to hide from you but I didn’t want you to send me away”._ _

__Harry started to look nervous, so Tony just hugged him tight. “ I would never send you away baby boy, but I do feel a little guilty. But I know no matter what, I could never give you up. I am just glad you are at least legal. Anyways another reason I asked was to find out if you really wanted to turn yourself younger? And don’t ask me what I want, I wanna know what you would like” Tony finished strenly._ _

__Harry thought about lying, brushing off his true desires so he would seem less of a freak. But he knew he couldn’t do that not to his daddy. He deserves to know the truth. He deserved to know how twisted his desires really were. So he pulled all his Gryffindor courage to tell the truth and a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his daddy told him that he would not be rejected. “Yes, I want to use a spell to turn myself younger. I know it’s twisted and perverted but that’s what I want. That’s actually why I came to America in the first place I wanted to say please where I could hopefully find someone to explore my desires with. Someone who won’t see me as the boy who lived but simply is an individual wanting to try perverted things.”  
Harry looked at both older men with pleading eyes. Hoping they would not reject him, hoping they would not hate him. And what he saw in their face made him relax fractionally .Neither one of them looked disgusted, they looked thoughtful and interested. Tony looked at Bucky to see where he was at. Bucky did the same and nodded his head to show that he didn’t mind if at all. So Tony took the lead and said what he wanted._ _

__“Well I am more than happy to try that with you baby. But not so soon. More importantly I want you to see my personal doc frost to get a health assessment before we try anything that daring. I know you didn’t want to go to the doc, and I am not gonna lie, neither do I. But I think it’s really important, from what you have told me about your childhood…” Tony didn’t finish the sentence when he saw Harry start to tense up. He started to rock Harry gently in his arms and noticed that the increased skin contact seemed to sooth Harry further. “Look there is nothing the doc could say that would make me leave you or any bull shot like that. And it doesn’t have to be tomorrow take your time maybe we can see the doc in another week, but we are not trying that fun spell of yours before that. Okay baby?”_ _

__Harry wasn’t happy about it but he knew his daddy was right. So he just nodded his head and snuggled into his daddy’s warm chest. Bucky spoke up next. “ I agree with Stark in this too, as fun as it sounds we really should make sure you are a healthy doll. And in fact now that you are up let’s go downstairs and have some dinner.” He extended his hands to pick up Harry but Tony pouted at the action before finally handing him over._ _

__“Oh don’t pout now. Go get dressed so we can head downstairs. I am pretty sure the others would also like to see that Harry is okay” he said thoughtfully._ _

__Harry felt his cheeks redden but knew he had to ask for help so he kept his eyes on the floor when he asked, “can you change me dadda? I made a mess in my diaper”. And Bucky thought that was the sweetest and hottest thing he had ever heard. Maybe after an early dinner both he and Tony could play with Harry together._ _

____


	22. Dursley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter I know. But just wanted to get it here so I get more comments about how to proceed from here lol.

Vernon Dursley was happy. He had been happy for a while. He was happy that the freak was finally out of his household. Sure his wife had to do more work because of it but that was fine. And he couldn’t beat the little freak when he was angry but it was still fine. And he couldn't blame his child's lack of manner or temper on the freak, but still, they were fine!

New Jersey wasn’t the best of places but he was happy that he had moved away from Surrey. He didn’t wanna risk whatever it was after the freak to come find him and his family. He had a new job now and Dudley was almost finished with his high school education. He was hoping Dudley would get a job in his company and be able to contribute. Despite his adamant statement that they took the freak in out of the goodness of their heart, but the truth was they were getting paid handsomely for doing so. Their house in America wasn’t as big as the one in London but they were managing.

Still, he was happy. There were no abnormal things going on around him. He specifically avoided New York because he knew that there were also a bunch of freaks running around there in colorful clothing. He wondered if they were the same sort of freaks as his delinquent nephew but didn’t think much about it. For all, he knew maybe the freak was already dead. He wondered if he could somehow get some money if that happened. He was still considered family right? He really should have done life insurance on the boy.

He shifted through the mail as he listened to the news running on the Telly distractedly. He suddenly jerked seeing the name on one of the envelopes. Stark industries. Why was he getting a letter from Stark industries? He had never applied for a position there. He thought about ignoring the letter completely but knew that the company was loaded. It didn't hurt to check out what they wanted with him.

He was surprised to see that it was actually addressed to his son and that he was invited to join a free program run by the stark company that may end in future hire. He and his wife were also invited to a fully paid 2-day hotel stay since they were new in the states and they didn't expect Dudley to travel on his own yet. The letter also included the starting salary for the interns and that really sealed the deal for Vernon Dudley. They were going to go on this trip and make sure his precious Dudley got into the program. Sure the company was Tony Stark’s, but it wasn't like they were gonna meet him. They would probably meet a good normal bloke and discuss his son's achievements.


End file.
